Loz: Rainbow Rock 25
by Chakira
Summary: Vira, Ellie, and the mane 6 goes to Hyrule The people of Hyrule have a festival after hearing the rumors of the return of the missing princess. BUT when Vira is kidnapped by an evil person, it up to Link and the girls to rescue her
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS BEFORE WE BEGIN JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THIS TAKES AFTER RAINBOW ROCK AND BEFORE FRIENDSHIP GAMES**

 **Just know the title is meant to be 2.5**

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 **They pack up their stuff and got ready to leave, but they heard a voice call out, "Princess Kurvira, is that you?"...**

 **And now the story began**

* * *

The girls and Navi all turn around to face the person

IMPA / AUNTIE?" Vira and Ellie ask unison in surprise as Impa stood in front of them.

The mane 6 were surprise to see a brown woman with white hair with more darker red hair on the end she had a dark teal jeans with a tan design, she had a tank top shirt with the same color as the pants but has the emblem of the Sheikah tribe on it she wore a orange belt, white bandages around her arms with one black fingerless glove on the left and boots with the same color as pants but had orange on the bottom and top

 ***Her outfit is the Skyward sword you know the younger version of herself***

"Oh take the goddess that I found both of you," Impa hugging both of them, "Now I can take you both back home" She said grabbing Vira and Ellie's hand and dragging them

"What? No wait" Vira said trying to get out Impa hold on her, but then Rainbow and Applejack grab of Vira other hand, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! She not going anywhere with you!/ Hold it right THERE, partner" Rainbow and Applejack exclaim together

Then Pinkie step over to Impa personal space "HI! You must be Ellie's mom from Hyrule." Pinkie said in a hyper tone

Impa thinking these girls were a threat with knowing Hyrule and stopping her from taking the girls back home where they belong she put one hand behind her to grab the dagger ready to protect the princess and her neice.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Vira yell out desperatly grabing Impa's hand stopping her from getting the hidden dagger behind her

"Impa can I talk to you over there?" Vira motion over to the stage then look over to her friends, "Girls I'll be right back with you just a moment Keep Navi with you" she whispered to them hugging them and walk over to the stage with Impa and Ellie leaving the girls alone worried about Vira and Ellie's well being

* * *

 **WITH IMPA, VIRA , AND ELLIE**

"So how did you find us?" Vira ask Impa wanting an explanation

"We mange to find where you two went and made a magic potion that create a portal. I was given the task to take you back" Impa explain to both Vira and Ellie

"But I don't want to go back knowing I still have to marry that arrogant, rude, spoil, selfasborant brat" Vira yell making all girls over hear her yelling

"Princess I have to take you back So parents aren't worried about you anymore. You been missing for over 1 year and 2 months"

"WHAT? HOW? WE ONLY BEEN GONE FOR 6 MONTHS" Vira and Ellie exclaim in unison

"I believe that this world's time travels very slowly. Anyway, we haven't found Ganondorf after you disappeared and we were worried that he found a way to get to you here. Please princess I know you don't want to go back, but think of all the people who will die if you stay here any longer" Impa pleaded with her.

Vira kept in her thought slowly back away and stood there with an blank expression. She knew and realize harshly that Impa was right as she slowly nodded as tears ran down her face.

"Can I just please just say goodbye to my friends before leaving?" Vira sadly ask Impa nodded to her request and walk back to princess's friends

"Vira, Darling, what wrong" Rarity asking in a concern tone seeing her friend's tears

"Girls, We have to say goodbye to you all" Ellie said sad "WHAT?!" All the girls excalimed

"I know girls it hard for me to leave you all but I-I h-h-h have to go back but I do'nt want to leave all of you. Your the best friends I never had ***No offense Ellie*** " Vira's lips quiver as she cried really hard hugging all of them then relased them.

Impa put her hand on the princess hand "Pincess we have to go" Vira nodded as more tears ran down her eyes look at her friends as if their were saying she didn't want to leave them they began to walk away from.

 _ **'Girls you must not let her go alone'**_ the mysterious voice call out to the mane 6

The girls yelp in surprsie as they look around trying to find who call them "Who are you? Where are you?" Sunset ask

 _ **'I'm the voice that guides Vira making sure she is protected under 'my care' I'm the reason she has the power to defeat Sunset...No offense to you miss Sunset'** _

Sunset had a look of annoyance and sigh "None taken, strange voice in our head" She said slowly as if they lost their minds.

 _ ***ahem* Anyway, right now Impa is doing the best biggest mistake by taking her back alone to Hyrule. You 6 are the only ones that knows Vira well enough and can protect her from certain people I know you can do this'** _The mysterious voice told before disappearing

 ***Yes I know the voice can only communicate through Vira only, but in this case this stranger has big powerful abilities and had help Vira since she came here and since the mane 6 are the same equal power similar to Hyrule...***

All the girls look at each other and nodded before catching up to three "Whoa, whoa, if your taking them then your taking us with you," Rainbow steping in front of Impa, Vira, and Ellie, "Right girls?" rainbow ask to the rest of the girls.

Applejack, Rarity, and Sunset had a look of determination, while Pinkie had a grinning expression and Flutttershy had happy expression.

"That not going to happen. I don't know I can trust you 6. For all I know you could've been the reason my daughter and the princ- *nudge* " Impa look at Vira with her brow raise at the princess.

Vira elbow her side as she did a cut throat gesture telling her not to say the word princess, "You all are probably are the reason she and Ellie are stuck here. I was only task to get them back home. I'm sorry, but my duty is to make sure the Prin-"

"Impa may I need to remind you on who has the higher rank than you?" Vira said cutting Impa off and refering her princess rank, "Plus if it wasn't for my friends giving Ellie and I a home to live for time being, we would been dead. So please let them come with us"

Vira give her "Puppy eyes" look which Impa tried to look away, but then Ellie did the same thing and know it was pointless

 _ **'Since when did Princess Kurvira learn to take charge like a leader? And how did she influence Eleanor to be the same?'**_ Impa thought to herself and sigh, "Aright they can come with us, but if they so much as cause trouble in the Kingdom or cause you to get hurt in any way, they'll be thrown in the dungeon and sent back here never to return to our world"

"Auntie, I promise you our friends will be on the best behavior, Right?" Ellie ask eyeing the girls which they responed yes.

"Alright now let get going" Impa lend them to an back of the stage. Luckly no one was there as Impa pour the potion on the ground and a portal apprear, "Before we jump in everyone hold hand so we all don't accidently get send to different place of the kingdom" Everyone hold each other and Navi hold onto to Vira as they jump in the portal.

All of them except Impa scream as the portal swirl them around like a tornado while Pinkie...laugh through whole all down. ***- _- It Pinkie Pie what do you expect?***

They all black out when the the rainbow light turned white light and glowed as the portal closed.

* * *

 **Well that about it you guys I really hope you guys like this story Just to let you know since they are going to Hyrule., the mane 6 will go through a change just like how Vira, Ellie and Navi went through the first movie.**

 **The changes that they will be going through are going to be based on their personality and what their charactiestics since well you know they are going to place with actual natural skin people and creatures *not that I'm trying to be or sound racist or anything...hehehe...don't take the wrong way...*people raise their eyebrow and staring*...I'm just gonna shut up now...*still staring...* BYE GUYS :S *leaves awkwardly***

 **One last thing: if you read the next chapter and don't like the way I pick their changes, don't leave any mean comments If you have nothing better to do then critize my pick, then leave the story to read someone or somepony *Lol 'cricket noise' you guys have no sense of humor* but seriously leave the story if you don't like it but other than that R &R**

 **Also about the mysterious voice their a reason why they been helping Vira and why they went to big length to have the mane 6 go to Hyrule but you all have to read more to find out**


	2. Chapter 2

****PREVIOUSLY****

 _ **"Alright now let get going" Impa lend them to an back of the stage. Luckly no one was there as Impa pour the potion on the ground and a portal apprear, "Before we jump in everyone hold hand so we all don't accidently get send to different place of the kingdom" Everyone hold each other and Navi hold onto to Vira as they jump in the portal.**_

 _ **All of them except Impa scream as the portal swirl them around like a tornado while Pinkie...laugh through whole all down. *- _- It Pinkie Pie what do you expect?***_

 _ **They all black out when the the rainbow light turned white light and glowed as the portal closed.**_

 **And now the story began**

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE IN HYRULE**

The mane 6 groan in pain as regain consciousness as they notice they are surround by many trees

"Is everyone ok" Applejack ask and everyone responded yes.

But then someone scream which cause the girls to wake up alert then notice it was Rarity as she checking the clothes as she has on

"Why, this clothing is simply FABOULOUS" Rarity exclaim exaiming herself twiling around

Applejack groan and facepalm while everyone except Pinkie roll their eyes "Really Raity? That's what your screamin' about? Why not the fact that your skin color change? You nearly scared us half to death over nothin'." She said put her hands up and gesture to the girls behind her

"Oh, Applejack, dear I knew that, but I think you should look at yourself before judging me" Rarity said pointing to her

"What in tarnation are you... talkin'..." Applejack trail off as she look and notice somthing different: her outfit change and skin color change.

The other girls notice the new outfits they had on:

Applejack had a white tunic with its sleeves rolled up, a emerald green waistcoat tied with a dark red belt, a red bandana tied around her neck, a cobalt-blue trousers tuck in a high boots with a large fold over and zipper on the side.  
It had a slouch midsection with her cutie mark on one boot. The color was an spice gingerbread and a sandcastle on the inside fold over and the thin rubber bottom. She had dark white skin but she notice her hair and hat stayed the same

Fluttershy had a white tunic, a rose pants with her cutie mark, a light green and a white shoelaces and a white foxing high mid calf knees boots, and a light green belt and gloves. She has a fair skin color but notice she still had her light pink hair

Rarity had a light turquiose long dress that reach above her knees, a dark purple corset that slope around her shoulder line and stand up collar and her cutie mark was on her torso; a dark purple mid half boots with dark lavender shoelace that ran along the side around the back of 7 light turquoise buttons.  
She like Fluttershy had fair skins as well. Her hair and bracelet stayed the same

Rainbow Dash had white tunic with her cutie mark on her chest and a magenta belt around her waist, a navy-blue mail chain sleeve under the tunic; black leggings which was tuck in a blue fold over leather boots with a white armor strap around the boots.  
She has a olive skin. She notice she still had her rainbow hair.

Pinkie Pie had a long sleeve shirt with white on the left side and right sleeve and sky blue on the right side and left sleeve, lilac tights with a violet belt ribbon tied around her waist, sky blue and white laces shoes with pink ribbon. Her cutie mark was her middle of the shirt.  
She has a dark white but notice she still had her pink poofy hair.

Sunset had a pink magenta tunic with a black long undershirt which had her cutie mark on her left arm,a amber orange belt around her waist and across her chest, and a amber orange legging tuck in black knees high boots with multi purple magenta buckle.  
She has a dark white skin but still had her red and yellow hair

"Whoa! what happen to our clothes?" Rainbow ask still checking out her clothes and herself.

"Ah don't know, but ah bet Vira and Ellie might know somethin' " Applejack said

Pinkie suddenly gasp, "Wait where are they?" She ask as they all look around to find them

Then they heard the sound of a twig breaking and turn around to see a girl with white hair and dark tan skin. She wore a grey tights, purple Chest Guard with grey piece in the middle with a symbol resembles a human eye, with three triangles above it and a large tear drop running down from the eye, a grey mask, and black mid calf boots.

 ***Basically think of Zelda alter ego Sheik but with the color of Ellie's***

"Oh good your awake" The girl said sighing in relief while everyone was in confuse, but then they really look at the girl again until suddenly Rarity spoke out, "Ellie, is that you dear?"

"Wow really? I've been friend with you girls for 6 months and you don't recognize me, but then again, you never seen me in my actual form. So I guess I can forgive you this one time " Ellie said

"Where are we? where's Vira?" Sunset ask looking around for her

Ellie motion for the girls to follow her and they follow her, "Judging by the many trees surrouding us we're in the middle of Hyrule field and the Kokiri forrest. Vira is with my aunt" Ellie explain as they saw girl their age talking to Impa. She had a pink and white dress with a purple corset, pink heels, honey blond hair with an small headpiece crown around her head.  
The crown was gold with a ruby red.

Impa had white hair * **her design color from Skyward sword but think of Impa from Oot clothes design** *

"So that settle then, Ellie and I wear a cloak to cover us until we enter inside the castle." The girl finish talking as she turn around to face them. The girl had admiral-blue eyes. The girls expect Sunset were taken a back realizing who this this girl was

Sunset had a shock expression, but blush really hard when she reconize who this girl is

 _ **'This Vira's actual form she even more...beautiful then I can even imagine'**_ she thought to herself but notice Vira's ear were long and pointy. She was about to ask her about that but Vira spoke out, "Hey I was wondering when you all were gonna wake up nice outfit though" Vira said happily smiling at them

"Yeah We.. uh.. had a very loud wake up call" Applejack glaring at Rarity who did a _'hmp'_ at her crossing her arms, "So this Hyrule y'all talk about it. But speakin of which, what happen to our clothes?"

Vira giggle "Well we're in Hyrule alright, but this is not the place were staying" Vira grap the map that Impa had and showed the girls and pointed "Ok we're here and where we are going is over here" She point the market, "This place will lead us to the Castle" Vira said giving back the map to Impa

"As for your clothes, Well..." Vira trails off trying to come up with some but couldn't until someone spoke to her

 _ **'Princess judging on your friends and their personality and what they like to do at their world, my guess is the rainbow one is a knight for her athletic, the shy one is a stable boy for her love of animal, the hat one is a farmer since she works in a apple farm, the purple one is a noble dressmaker for her love of fashion, the pink one is a jester for her love of party and making everyone laugh and be happy, and the yellow and red hair one is a warrior like your father was one for her tough girl demeanor she was willing to protect you like a true warrior'**_

"Ok Rainbow since you were the most athletic one in our group, your in knight's clothes, Fluttershy, your the female version of a stable boy for your love of animal, Applejack your also the strongest of the group because of farming back home, your in farmer clothes, Pinkie since you love throwing party and making everyone smile and laugh your a jester, Rarity you have a sense of fasion which is why your a noble dressmaker, and Sunset because of your tough girl appreance and your willlingness to protect us, your in a warrior's clothes. I guess the portal change the clothes to make your personality and what your into" Vira explain to the girl after the mysterious voice told her making everyone except Sunset smile at what Vira said.

"Ok how we get to the castle" Rainbow ask

"I can help with" Impa said going through her small bag and pull a similar ocarina

"Hey Vira doest that look like yours" Pinkie ask

Yeah it is mine was customize to look like that one" Vira explain as Impa hand the ocarina to Vira

"Since this ocarina belong to true family, you should play it and call upon a certain horse" Impa explain with a playful smirk befor turning serious Vira smile and began playing it * **yes she playing Epona's song*** after she was done, they all heard 5 neigh.

They saw 5 horses: one was brown fur and white mane, one was black fur and black mane, a white fur with yellow mane, a black fur with white on it four leg, and a grey fur and white mane came running toward them.

The white fur and yellow mane horse notice Vira and came run at so fast, it knock her down the dirt.  
Vira glared at the horse but stop "Nova?" the horse neigh happily as it bit playful on her hair

Vira smile and hug Nova as happy tear ran down her face, "Im so happy to see you too" she let go and saw her friends as they had a happy expression at the sight of her horse reunioning with her after not seeing her for 1 year and 2 months.

"Oh my godness a Silver bay, an american quater, a white Thoroughbred, a Clydesdale, and a draft horses." Fluttershy excitedly naming the horses breed

"Yeah this is my father horse Epona, Ellie's horse bandit, my horse Nova-" She push her horse making Sunset laugh at the interaction of those two "-Eww! Nova you goofball your getting siliva on me! Anyway that big black horse is name is Silver and the grey one name is Apollo" She said pointing to each horse

"We are going to use them to ride to the castle Althought those two don't belong to us. I guess they escape Lon lon ranch...remind me to take them back when we have time Impa. Ok! Everyone pick a horse and share a spot with someone else" Vira grabbed the cloak hidding her face and body climbed up on Nova. She offered Sunset her hand to join her

"Sunset come on I promise Nova is a gentle horse" Vira said trying to convince Sunset. Nova turn her head to Sunset sniffing her and headbutting her gently and tickling her face. Sunset laugh and patting her neck then accept Vira hand.

"Looks at that, Nova likes you" She laugh as Sunset blush wrapping around Vira's waist.  
Ellie who grab a cloak like Vira did as she and Rainbow climbed up on Bandit, Applejack and Rarity who was displease on getting on Silver, Fluttershy and Pinkie climbed on Apollo although they had trouble getting on which the horse crouch down so they can get on, and Impa climb on Epona

"Everyone ready? Ellie ask as everyone responded yes "Then let go" She kick the horse side making it run toward the castle as the others follow.

"Hey Vira I got ask what happen to Navi?" Sunset ask still holding on with a blush on her face

"Shh don't worry about her she safely in my hair. I just don't want to alarm you all at her true form. I promise you I'll show all of you to her when we're alone" Vira said blushing as well.  
Her hair move around proving to Sunset that Navi is with them.

As they rode on the path, Vira shot a playful smirk and a mischeif eyes at Ellie who give her the same look "Sunset/Rainbow you better hold on tight" Vira and Ellie as they tighten their grip on the horse rope.

Before the two girls can ask, Ellie and Vira signal the horse to go faser making Rinbow and Sunset hold on Ellie an Vira grow tighter. They shot glare at the two girls, but they saw a side of the girls they never seen before as they encouraged the horse to go faster than the other one.

"Come on Nova I know you can go faster than that" Vira said Nova laughing happily as Nova pass Bandit

 _ **'I never seen her laugh like that before but then again I've seen that when were all horse back ridding back home'**_ Sunset thought as her grip became tighter "Hey sunset we're almost there in 10 more minutes also your kind of squezzing me a little tight" Vira said as she felt she couldn't breath

"Oh uh sorry" Sunset apologize smile sheepishly loosing her grip a little staring at Vira as the sun shinnig make her skin and hair glow making look like a goddess

"Anyways where almost to bridge so we better wait for the other to catch up and Impa telling us what to do next" Vira said as Sunset, Rainbow and Ellie stop and waited for other who finally caught up to those four look at aw at the beauty of the kingdom

"Alright! Girls, are you ready?" Vira ask as she and Ellie adjust the cloak to make sure it didn't expose them.  
The girls nodded their heads as they walk across the bridge

 _ **'I wonder how mother, father, and Ansem will react of seeing me after being missing for 2 years'**_ Vira thought to herselt trying not look suspious _**'Then again with the girls with me, I still look suspicious I really hope we don't get stop by the guards'**_

 **TBC...**

 **you'll probably wondering why I choose everyone their skin color and their outfit well For Rainbow and Apple is because they spend their time either in outside most of the time doing chores and being in every sport team**

 **Fluttershy spend her time taking care of animal**

 **Pinkie and rarity well you already know that decision wasn't hard to make**

 **to me, Sunset seem like one of those tough biker girl but is willing to defend her friends like Link**

 **WELL...YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THE NEW CHAPTER**

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^**

 **Please R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

 ** **PREVIOUSLY****

 _ **"Anyways where almost to bridge so we better wait for the other to catch up and Impa telling us what to do next" Vira said as Sunset, Rainbow and Ellie stop and waited for other who finally caught up to those four look at aw at the beauty of the kingdom**_

 _ **"Alright! Girls, are you ready?" Vira ask as she and Ellie adjust the cloak to make sure it didn't expose them.**_  
 _ **The girls nodded their heads as they walk across the bridge**_

 _ **'I wonder how mother, father, and Ansem will react of seeing me after being missing for 2 years' Vira thought to herselt trying not look suspious 'Then again with the girls with me, I still look suspicious I really hope we don't get stop by the guards'**_

 **And now the story began**

* * *

As Everyone enter into the brick build "Ok guys when we go in try not draw attention to us. They are some castle gaurds portaling around the town. So our job is to go to the castle without making us look suspious" Vira said following Impa, "Well girls welcome to Hyrule castle town."

Everyone look at awe at the Town's as it was crowded with bustling crowds of people of all Hylian as they happy walk around the town. Their were building which had signs like Bazaar, the Bombchu Bowling Alley and the Happy Mask Shop which were open around this time of day.

"AWW but Vira can't we stay and look around" Pinkie whine wanting to stay look around and see the fun things in the town

Vira groan, pinching her nose "BECAUSE PINKIE, WE-" Vira stop and notice a person with some guards.

A golden-plated armor round his chest which has a silver chain undershirt, a bronze belt around the waist which a had a with mahogany robe around his neck and had the triforce on it, black trouser tuck in brown boot which had bronze piece straps to the boots.  
He had flaxen yellow hair and facial hair and point ears on his chin, but what Vira notice he bad bags under his eyes. He hair look really badly messy and had tears marks on his face.

 ***to let you know yes the design is the Magic armor, but I wanted link to have a king appearance***

She gasp as pull Nova to stop walking making everyone stop and look at her. Sunset look at her weirdly then follow her eyes toward where Vira staring

 _ **'Dad? Did I really make him be that worry about me?'**_ Vira ask in her thoughts

"Impa who is that person Vira is staring? And why does he look like he hasn't slept for days?" Sunset ask Impa

"That king Link of Hyrule. He along with his wife rule all over the kingdom. And to answer why he look like the way he is, well his daughter has been missing for a 1 year and 2 months. He and his family hasn't stop looking for her." Impa explain as everyone look at Vira

Vira look away with a guilty and sad expression "I promise Pinkie, after we deal with the whole thing about the castle I'll give you a tour around the town" Vira explain give Pinkie a sober smile, then Link notice them.

Link walk up to them which cause Vira and Ellie to pull the cloaks futher to hide their faces, "Impa any news about my daughter?" He said then motion to us "Who are thses people you brought with you?"

"Howdy your majesty ah'm Applejack this here are Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Sunset, Ell-" Ellie and Vira elbow her making Applejack wince and glare at the two girls

"These two girls have information on where the lost princess is and these 6 girls are accompanying them" Impa said gesturing to the girls in the cloak

"Well alright. why don't they show their face and tell me themselves?" He ask giving the 6 girls weird looks about their names but still kept his expression maintain

"Well the thing is, they prefer to hide their identy and rather talk to you with your wife and son in the castle in the throne room alone" Impa explain making Link suspious about them

"Very well, then take them all to the castle. Have Zelda and Ansem there in the thorne room to discuss about it. I will catch up with you all in a bit" Link said returning back to the guards

"Alright girls, let get going" Impa said as everyone signal the horses to walk toward the path of the castle.  
As they walking toward the entrance of the castle, Sunset kept glances at Vira worry about her crush

"Vira, sweetie, are you ok?" she ask gripping her arm Vira turn her to face Sunset

"Yeah Sunset I'm fine. I just feel so bad the king and his family about their daughter"

"Yeah I could imagine not being missing for a year and 2 months" Sunset said trying to help Vira.

"But Ellie and I actually really do have information about the whereabouts on the princess" Vira said then Impa spoke out, "Hey we're here. Let get these fellas into the stables to rest" They stop and got off the horse and send them to the stables. Fluttershy pet Apollo and thank her for helping them get here.

Sunset held her hand out to Vira and help her down. Vira blush and smile looking at Sunset who blush and playfully bowed to her. Vira laugh playfully courtsy Sunset as she smiling at her

Impa watch them interacting _**'I wonder what that was about? Vira seems happy around that Sunset girl. I hope they don't freak when they find out about her being a princess'**_ she thought to self

"Ok girls follow me and I'll take you all to the throne room to meet with the queen, King, and prince" Impa said motioning the girls to follow her as she walk to one of the guards.

The gaurds salute to her as she did the same "Tell the queen I have some people who know information about the missing Princess. We'll be waiting in the throne," she order and look over to the girls, "Let get going" she said walking toward the throne room as everyone follow They enter the throne Impa got the guard to leave and waited for 10 minutes. Then the doors open as a woman and a teenage boy.

The woman had a long blonde hair which was braided all the way down her back to her had a hair gear which kept her her braided hair in place and has a blue cystal on it.  
she wore armor in her shoulder, her chest, arms, and both sides. she also had armor boots and wore long Very dark blue stocking.  
The corset under her chest was light grayish magenta. it had Slightly desaturated violet cross stiches.  
Her skirt was a Light grayish pink which was open in the front showing her legs as it flared in the back slightly and it had some gold desgin on the bottom The tapestry which was Dark moderate violet and had the family crest and was the belt around the armor on her side.  
she wore a crown with a pink crystal in the center and also had seven blue gems on her ears and her outfit

 ***Basically think of Zelda from Hyrule warriors she join Link to find her Vira decide to focus on her duty as queen but also wear appropriate clothes to go on adventures***

The teenage boy wearing green tunic armor and a black belt around his waist, an bronze undershirt, white trouser tuck in a wine purple boots his oragne honey hair was tied in a ponytail as small crown was on his head.  
Then Link appeared and kiss the queen and hug the boy. They like Link had bad bags under their eyes as everyone instancly knew this must be the queen and prince. Rarity had a blush and giggled at the how cute the prince is.  
Zelda and the prince had crying marks down their face

 _ **'Mom, Ansem I'm so sorry for causing you all so much pain'**_ Vira thought still feeling guilty as Link gesture toward Impa.

Zelda ran up to her hugging her, "Link told me about you have news about my little girl" Zelda said wiping the tears she had

"Yes these two girls have information about her" Impa said gesturing to the two cloak figures.

"Hello I'm queen Zelda and this is prince Ansem" she gesture to the boy he bow to them politly at those two

"Now my father told us you have information about my little sister" Ansem said having hope in his eyes Vira roll her eyes

 _ **'Little. Ha! I bet he will be surprise how much he's right about that and I'm only a year younger then him'**_ Vira thought to herself then she was pull out of her thought when Zelda grab her shoulder since she didn't speak up.

"Please if you anything about where my sweet little girl, tell us" Zelda said her eyes widening Vira and Ellie nodded their head then removing their hood exposing themselves Link Zelda and Ansem stare at shock at the sight in front of them. Zelda put her hand on her mouth as tears running down Vira started to shed some tears as well

Kurvira?" Zelda putting her hands on Vira's cheek brushing her hair and caress her cheek not believing her eyes

"Yes Mom I-I-I I'M SO SORRY" Vira crying falling down to her knees and Zelda hug her as Link and Ansem hug them tears running down their faces. Vira kept repeating "I'm sorry" to them but she was choking her words as she kept sobbing and gripping Zelda's corset, but Zelda kept shushing her and kissing her head and forehead rocking her as she rubbed her back in a comforting way.

The girls stare at them as realization start to sink in "...WAIT!...MOM!?...VIRA THE MISSING PRINCESS" everyone exclaim except for Pinkie who was squeling in exciting manner.

 _ **'Why didn't Vira tell us? This girl has some explaining to do'** _Sunset thought to herself hurt that Vira, Ellie, and Navi kept this secret from them

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **What will happen next? How will Vira explain why she, Ellie, and Navi kept this secret from her friends? And how will they react? will they hate them?**

 **WELL...YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THE NEW CHAPTER**

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******


	4. Chapter 4

**NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

 ** **PREVIOUSLY****

 _ **Kurvira?" Zelda putting her hands on Vira's cheek brushing her hair and caress her cheek not believing her eyes**_

 _ **"Yes Mom I-I-I I'M SO SORRY" Vira crying falling down to her knees and Zelda hug her as Link and Ansem hug them tears running down their faces. Vira kept repeating "I'm sorry" to them but she was choking her words as she kept sobbing and gripping Zelda's corset, but Zelda kept shushing her and kissing her head and forehead rocking her as she rubbed her back in a comforting way.**_

 _ **The girls stare at them as realization start to sink in "...WAIT!...MOM!?...VIRA THE MISSING PRINCESS" everyone exclaim except for Pinkie who was squealing in exciting manner.**_

 _ **'Why didn't Vira tell us? This girl has some explaining to do' Sunset thought to herself hurt that Vira, Ellie, and Navi kept this secret from them**_

 **And now the story began**

* * *

Zelda look up to the other girls in the the room turning her attention to Impa, "who are these girl and why do they know Kurvira" Zelda ask handing Vira to Ansem who hug and spun her around feeling joyful about his sister returning

 ***Yes I know that they are both are twins but because Hyrule time travels fast and she was in Canterlot she be 16 because time travel slowly but Ansem still will consider her as his twin despite being a the big brother now***

"Ma'm my name is Sunset shimmer and this Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dah, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack" Everyone wave while Applejack tip her hat and Rarity give a curtsy to them.

"We along with Ellie have been making sure she was safe in our world. When we learn about her going back, we want to make sure she safely came back home safely" Sunset explain as Zelda walk up to them

Sunset close her eyes waiting her the queen to throw them to the dungen, but she felt her arms around her "How can we ever repay you for bringing our daughter" Zelda said in happy crying mode.

There no need to repays us your highness. Vira is a friend and we're willin' to do anythin' for her" Applejack said as everyone replied yes

"So what happens now?" Ansem ask putting Vira down as she walk back to the group

"Well first thing is to tell everyone that princess Kurvira is back and of course have a festival to celesbrate not only you two birthday, but to celebrate the princess return"

"OOOOH A festival! when is that?" Pinkie exclaim happily bouncing up and down

"Uhh It going to be in 3 days We need to inform the town so they make preperation, make all that food, and music and make Kurvira amd Asnem's clothes." Zelda giving weird look to Pinkie but kept a calm demenor

"Your majesties, we like to volunteer to help you. Applejack makes amazing food and drinks, Pinkie can help decorate the town, and Rarity can help make the clothes for both of them" Ellie said gesturing to Ansem and Vira

"You really would do all that for some people you just met" Ansem ask

"Like we said before, Vira a friend and we would anything for a friend" Rainbow said smirking as the other nodded

"Very well, Zelda and I are going to go and tell the news to the town. Meanwhile, Ansem is going to have one of the guard to prepare Kurvira's room and have dinner ready" Link said as he and Zelda left the throne leaving the girls alone in the throne room.

The mane 6 look at Vira and Ellie "When were y'all going to tell us that the whole the time Vira was a PRINCESS?" Applejack ask

Vira sigh "It a long story and I'll tell you but not here. Follow me" everyone look at her confuse wondering if she knew where she was going

"Just because I was missing for a year and 2 months, I still know this place like the back of hands. I know a place where we can talk" Vira said as leading everyone to

a place she love as a child.

* * *

It was a grassy areas and had decorative bushes and beautiful flowers. it had statues and some stone benches. The girls look at the beauty in front of them.

"Well this is it, the Castle Courtyard. It was my favorited place to go as a child. Anyway, take a sit on the grass or bench and I'll explain everything to you" Vira said taking a seat on of the stone benches

Applejack Fluttershy Rainbow, and Pinkie took a sit on the grass Rarity sat on of the benches near Vira as Sunset sat next to Vira

Since Ellie already knew about Vira, she went to help Ansem and the guards to make sure the food wasn't poison

 ***Since it still is her job as Vira's personal body to make sure the royal family isn't poison and killed***

"Ok so you know my father Link as king, but before he was king, he was a someone who had save this world many times and saved the life of a Princess name Zelda.  
He fell so in love with my mom that he declare his love to her by asking her to marry him. My mom who was grateful that my dad save her and kingdom also fell in love with him.  
She said yes to his proposal.

Together they rule happily as King and queen Few years later, my mom gave birth to Ansem and me. There was a festival celebrating our births.  
Other kingdoms came to congratulate my parents.

Each year, there was a festival is held in Hyrule castle town to celebrate Ansem and I birthday. But On their 15th birthday, one of the noble knight name Aslan who live in a town call Termina came with his son to make a deal with my parents.  
The deal was if I marries his son, they can unite together so they can exchange some important material goods to the kingdom."

"WHAT! YOU BETHROTHED TO SOMEONE" Sunset and Rarity ask, but Sunset had a shock and heartbreaking look while Rarity had happy look.

 _ **'I guess I never stood the chance. I mean what chances I had to make Vira like me? She a princess and I'm me. I bet whoever is marrying is a great person'**_ Sunset thought as she felt negativity in mind and heart

But the thing is I can't stand him" Sunset head shot up pulling her out of her thoughts after hearing what Vira said, "What do you mean sugarcube? Ah mean Ah thought you be thrill to rule the kingdom" Applejack asking confuse as Fluttershy and Rarity look confuse. While Pinkie...was eating a bag of popcorn... and watch Vira like she was watching a movie.

 ***Ok now I can eat my...O_o WHO TOOK MY POPCORN...PINKIE!***

"Yeah what did he do to make you not like him? he way he eats? the way dress?" Rainbow said jokily Vira shot an death glare at Rainbow making everyone soot back away from the angry princess

"If you must know, Rainbow It's because Aiden is the most arrogant, selfish, he possessive of me and will stops anyone and I mean ANYONE from getting near me even if they want to have a friendly conversation with me, lastly, he treats anyone who don't have a royal status like dirt.  
I don't to marry someone like him. He doesn't care getting to know the real me. He only cares about him marrying the princess of Hyrule. I heard from other, he treats women bad like he owns them like trophy and he'll even assault children if they dirty his clothes."

The girls felt sorry for Vira while Rainbow had a guilty look, "I'm sorry Vira, I didn't mean that" Rainbow apologize feeling guilty.

While Sunset had an angry look _**'If this boy think I'll let him hurt her, he has another thing coming to him'**_ Sunset put her hand on Vira's hand and squeeze it in reassurance

Vira look over and shot a smile to Sunset. Both had a slight blush on their face

"One Thang Ah don't get is why don't you break off the marriage " Applejack ask interrupting Sunset and Vira's moment. She had an angry look as well worry about Vira well being

"Because If I back down on the deal, they will gather others and will go to war on us and the kingdom.  
For the safety of our people My mom wants me to responsible and make a decision like a true ruler, but that not I want. I want to be great leader, but I don't want have someone else choose my path.  
I want to that myself. Plus I want to help people in the way that father did before he became a king, but I also want to prove them that I don't want to do that ruling with Aiden by my side.  
I want someone who truly love me" the other shot Sunset a look giving her hope that she can still confess to Vira

"I ran away that night with Navi-" "Wait you told us you can show us Navi" Sunset said cutting off Vira

Vira smile a bit "Well I did promise I show you seeing as we are alone. Don't be alarm after showing you all. Navi? Come out we're clear" She said to the back of her hair as it moved around then a ball of light shot out making every yelp in surprise. It hit Rainbow as she went on her back, made Pinkie drop the popcorn ***Hey I have my Popcorn back Thanks Navi*** , Rarity and Applejack drop to the ground, Fluttershy went to check Rainbow, and Sunset grip Vira trying to make sure she was safe.

It flies around the girls as they all freak out and then lands near Vira's head. Sunset was about to swat it but Vira stop her as she face palm herself and gigles lightly "Navi your suspose to come gently not scare the girls half to death"

"Well Sorry you try being in here and be squeeze to death by your family" Navi said pulling on Vira hair

Girls meet Navi the fairy" Vira said gesture to Navi as she snuggle in Vira's hair and pulled on it.

"Hello" Navi said fluttering her wing in a adorable way

"Oh my Your weren't kidding about Navi form. It simply BEAUTIFUL" Rarity said grab Navi and squeezing her to death "Uh Rarity you might want to let go" Applejack said setting down her hat

"Hmm?" Rarity look down who was stuggling to break free. She smile sheepishly as she let go as Navi then flew quickly to Applejack's hat making everyone laugh

"Anyway As I said I ran away that night with Navi and rode on Nova. As we kept going we were ambush by a person

Ganondorf, a person who anyone in the kingdom know the history of a evil dark lord who want to take over Hyrule was stop by her father before he became a king and banish him never to be seen again.

He wanted me to help him rule the castle I refuse. So he summon monster to block me from escaping to force me to help but I was saved by Impa and Ellie, but I made Impa lose focus because I didn't want her to take me back the castle.  
Because of me, Ganondorf threw a dark energy ball at us making the ground gave out.

Then a light appear and it glowed brightly Ellie, Navi, and I were suck in white portal. That how We came to your world. Ellie and I still don't know who made the portal to appear" Vira explain as she had a somber face.

Everyone want to comfort her but a voice called out, "Hey girls food ready come and get it" Ellie said as everyone got up and walk out the courtyard they notice Vira not moving from her spot. Applejack put her hat back but then remember Navi was still in there

"I rather stay in here if don't mind. Plus I think those two should have some alone time" Navi explain as Applejack shrug and left her in the hat _**'Huh Its surprisingly how Navi fit in mah hat'**_ Applejack thought to herself

"I'm gonna check on Vira. W'll catch up in a bit" Sunset as everyone walk out leaving those two Sunset sat down on the bench

"Vira, are you ok"

"Honsetly, Sunset I'm really not. On one hand, I really don't want to marry Aiden, but on the other hand, I don't want people to suffer for my mistake." Vira look down puting her hand on her face

Sunset pull Vira's hand off of her face then grab her her chin and hug her.  
she pull back enough to put her forehead on Vira's forehead "It ok if you don't marry him because I know you'll do the right thing. If you do marry this guy, he'll still make people suffer. But I promise you, the girls and I will make sure this Aiden wil not put a finger on you" She said determinally

Vira blush and smile at Sunset

"There the smile I know and love" Sunset said kissing her forehead and nose. Both blush as they became nervous

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you or the girls about me being a princess. You see all my life people have treat me differently because of my status I want people to know me before my royal status" Vira apologize staring at Sunset guilty Sunset smile and kiss her forehead. She hugged her and rubbing her back "Vira, I get it and the other girls will understand your reason" She let go of Vira

"Yeah, but you the creepy part, I think Pinkie knew about me being a princess" Vira whisper to her. "Well Its Pinkie" They both laugh

"We should go I mean knowing you would get lost trying to find the dining table" Vira said catching her breath "Very well. Shall we, princess?" Sunset shot a playful smirk holding her arm out "Shut up you dork" Vira playful shoving before linking her arm to Sunset's arm and walking toward the royal diner table

Little did they know Ansem was outside looking at their interaction as he was going to get them seeing as they werent with the group.

 _ **'So This Sunset Likes Kurvira. Better her than Aiden but I want to make sure she is the right person for my sister seeing as she give her a nickname'** _Ansem thought walking behind them, _**'After dinner, I better interrogate her to see what her intentions are with the princess. And maybe help her if her intention are good'** _He smile as sees Vira laughing at Sunset as she said a joke that made both girls laugh.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **What will happen next? What will Ansem do to Sunset? will the festival be a success?**

 **WELL...YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THE NEW CHAPTER**

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******


	5. Chapter 5

**NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

 ** **PREVIOUSLY****

 _ **Sunset smile and kiss her forehead. She hugged her and rubbing her back "Vira, I get it and the other girls will understand your reason" She let go of Vira**_

 _ **"Yeah, but you the creepy part, I think Pinkie knew about me being a princess" Vira whisper to her. "Well Its Pinkie" They both laugh**_

 _ **"We should go I mean knowing you would get lost trying to find the dining table" Vira said catching her breath "Very well. Shall we, princess?" Sunset shot a playful smirk holding her arm out "Shut up you dork" Vira playful shoving before linking her arm to Sunset's arm and walking toward the royal diner table**_

 _ **Little did they know Ansem was outside looking at their interaction as he was going to get them seeing as they weren't with the group.**_

 _ **'So This Sunset Likes Kurvira. Better her than Aiden but I want to make sure she is the right person for my sister seeing as she give her a nickname' Ansem thought walking behind them, 'After dinner, I better interrogate her to see what her intentions are with the princess. And maybe help her if her intention are good' He smile as sees Vira laughing at Sunset as she said a joke that made both girls laugh.**_

 **And now the story began**

* * *

Vira and Sunset made it to the dinner table as everyone was already in their chairs

"Hey we wonder when y'all gonna get her. Better pull up a chair so we can eat" Applejack said holding her hat in place so Navi would'nt move.

Ansem showed up and witness sister about to pull her chair, but someone stop her "Here let get that for you" Sunset said pull her Vira's chair Vira sat down as Sunset push the chair "Thanks Sunset" Vira giving a sincere look

"Your welcome" Sunset said sitting down next to her and all of them began to eat the food in front of them

Ansem, Rainbow, Applejack, Vira, and Ellie had a piece of meat, apples, grapes, strawberries, white bread, and grapes while Rarity, Sunset, and Pinkie eggs, beans, apples, and honey on bread. Since Fluttershy was a vegetarian, she had a fruit salad, Brussel sprouts, cauliflower, carrots, and a tomato bisque soup.

Vira had the girls try the lon lon milk which everyone really like it especially Pinkie who had three cups of it

"Hey Vira, we wanted to ask you something," Vira nodded motion with her hand for Rainbow to continue, "what up with your bother, parents, and your ears" Rainbow ask straightfoward

"RAINBOW DARLING! don't be rude" Rairty spoke through her teeth kicking Rainbow's shin under the table, "what Rainbow was TRYING to say is, why are your ear ummm pointy?" Rarity ask trying not to sound rude

"Rarity it fine" Vira smile then put a finger on her lips in a pondering way, "to answer your question is that because i'm a Hylian"

"A what" the mane 5 minus Pinkie ask in unison

"A Hylian; they are a race create by the goddess; now supposedly, it allows them to only hear the voices of the goddess special messages through their long ears while others can't hear. But One day, a gateway to the Sacred Realm was accidentally discovered and opened by a man named Ganon and his band of thieves. Ganon then murdered all his followers that had accompanied him so that he could claim the Triforce uncontested.

Obtaining the Triforce, Ganon used its power to corrupt the Sacred Realm. Now that he had power, he wanted to rule Hyrule as well, so Ganon called out to men that were filled with greed, turning them into monsters that he could lead. Eventually, Ganon managed to amass an army, with a war ensuing between Ganon's forces and the forces of Hyrule.

To fight Ganon, the Seven Sages created a the master sword which is a weapon that can slayed evil but they couldn't find a hero that could wield the Master Sword. So they use the master to sword to seal the triforce, so Ganon wouldn't gain the other triforces. Thus the sages decided to create a seal which could stop Ganon.

The Knights of Hyrule fought valiantly against Ganon's forces, with many losing their lives as a result. The war finally ended when the Seven Sages cast their seal on the Dark World while being protected by the remaining Knights of Hyrule, trapping Ganon and his army inside."

Vira explain as she with the help of Ansem and Ellie, they use their magic to show them the story. But Vira notice the the mane 6 horrified faces, so she smile at them to reassure them, "But that was a really long time ago plus most people were reincarnate to a happier time I mean sure everyone was in a dark place, but a hero show up and help them" She said as Rainbow spoke up.

"Hey Vira I gotta ask what is that" Rainbow ask pointed a symbol on the wall which a had the triforce symbol

"Oh that?" Everyone minus Ellie and Ansem nodded curious

"That our royal family crest. You see in the same land during ancient times by the Goddess Hylia which the crest in the shape of a bird and the people of Skyloft, descendants of the people who lived among Hylia and the ancestors of the Hylians, rode giant birds and used the same symbol.

Because of this, both the Wingcrest and the Hylian Crest incorporate elements of the symbol she used when ruling over the same land long ago.  
it also serves as our crest as Royal Family of Hyrule and can be found in many places throughout the kingdom of Hyrule.  
You can see the crest in many places like here, the Temple of Time and the Arbiter's Grounds. It can also found on walls, banners and on the Guard uniforms." Vira finish her explanation.

"But what about that triangle shape symbol" Fluttershy ask "If you don't mind me asking" she nevously sipped her drink

"Not at all. See that is Triforce symbol and is a sacred relic left behind by the Golden Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore.  
The Triforce is made of three part of smaller trianges which Power, Courage, and Wisdom. It was the goddesses's way of giving hope to all the mortal beings in Hyrule.

But it was a ultimate source of power and has the ability to grant the wish of those who obtain it, regardless of whether the person's intentions are "good" or "evil".  
And since the Triforce is the basis of Hyrule's providence, our crest bearing the image of the Triforce serves as our official crest of the Royal Family of Hyrule. So that why it important for our parent, Ansem, and I to protect the triforce from it to fall into the wrong hand and use it rule this place.

The girls gave a worry look to Vira, Ansem, and Ellie as they realize how heavy their jobs are as Prince and princess of Hyrule

But Vira smile at them assuring them that everything is fine.  
Sunset look at Vira _ **'I never realize how hard her job as princess is. I always thought it was to show you have power and respect. This makes feel so proud and feel so much respect for'**_ she thought putting her hand on Vira's knees making her look at Sunset and put her hands on top of Sunset as they finish their dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Ansem and Vira prepare each girl a room to sleep. They follow them to the room to rest up while Vira walk down to rest up in her room as Navi secretly snuck in her hair. The princess had order the nursemaid to get some clothes for her friends to sleep in as thwy all change into them. Rarity let out a excited squel as the clothes look really beautiful as all of the went to the room Vira and Ansem show them to their room.

Then Ansem caught to Sunset "Hey wait up uhh..."

"Sunset"

"Right Sunset, I just to ask you something" Sunset nodded and motion what was up

"Do you mind if we talk in the library" Sunset nodded and follow Ansem they made it to the castle library

Sunset was speechless at how big the room was "Soo what did you want to talk about?" Sunset ask

"I just to know what your intention with my sister"

"Wait what do you mean? Sunset eyes widen as she became nervous

"I mean the kiss on Kurvira's forehead and nose. I saw that blush both of you had" Ansem said with an raise brow

Sunset rub her neck in nervousness _**'Shoot I was hoping no one was that. I mean if I lied, he might think I might hurt Vira and that the last thing I would ever do.'**_ She thought to herself trying to come up with a explanation or an excuse

"Welll!?" Ansem ask Sunset sigh knowing it was no use, but to tell the truth

"Ok the truth is, I really like your sister. When I first met her I wasn't the nicest person; Basically I acted like how Aiden treated people if they were beneath me.  
But when she and a friend of her defeat me and show me true friendship, I became a better person and I really got to really know Vira. Like how she lights up like a child when she fencing or riding horses cause it makes feel like she home, Or how she easily defends and willing to help her friends when their in need of help, and how happy is she get when she see our friends when we do something together.  
I know she gets sad when she feels homesick and we tried everything to make thing that remind her of home. So there that about it. I just love how kind, wise, strong, funny, and sweet she is" Sunset said explaining to Ansem

"So you don't care if she royalty" Ansem ask her

"I only just learn about her being a princess and I don't care about that!  
I was heartbroken when I learn she was going to marry Aiden. Then I became mad about how much of a prick he is to her. The last thing I want is for her to get hurt or me hurting her" Sunset said then Ansem walk up to her with an netrual expression.

Sunset was worry that Ansem was going to kick her ass for liking his sister. What he did next surprise her as he suddenly hug her and spun her around

"HAHA I knew you be the right person to be with Kurvira" Ansem said joyfully bouncing around

"Wait Really? I thought you were going to say to stay away form Vira" Sunset said trying not get dizzy grunting as he made her bounced up and down when he jump around.

"Nope and even if I did, Kurvira would try to sneak away to spend time with you" Ansem put her down, "So how do you plan to win my sister's heart?"

"Yeah I don't really know" Sunset rub her head "What if you gave her a gift on the day of the festival" "I was thinking a necklace but I wanted to be have this color," she show her cutie mark to Ansem, "Do you know anyone who can make it?"

Ansem put a finger on his chin thinking "Hmm I do know the blacksmith here. He can make you the necklace but it will cost money but I'll lend you some and give this letter to show him your friends with royalty" he said as he pull out a letter and some gold coins and put them in Sunset's hand

"Oh nonono. I cant accept this" Sunset shook her and tried to give them back but Ansem wouldn't take them back

"Please I want to help you win my sister's love and heart. She much better with you than Aiden. Trust me when I say I don't like Aiden either and I tried to protect her from him. Anyway, this is just my way of showing that I approve." Ansem smile making Sunset smile

 _ **'Now I see why Vira says why Flash reminds her of Ansem'**_ Sunset thought yawning loudly, "Well it getting late I better go to bed" Sunset said sleepily

"I'll walk you there" Ansem said showing Sunset to her room.

"Good night Ansem and thank for everything" Sunset smile at him as she bid him a good night.

"Don't mention it. Now remember, Kurvira is showing your friends a tour on the town. You and I will go to a place name death mountain" He notice Sunset's face as it had a terrified expression.

"Don't worry about the name It only name like that because its home to the Gorons and its a volcanic place We are just going to see Biggoron. He an excellent blacksmith and can make you that gift for my sister" Sunset nodded to the idea, but was still skeptical "Ok good night" Ansem left to go to his room

Sunset close the door and climb onto the bed _**'I really hope she like the gift but I really hope she accept my love and affection to her'** _she thought to herself closing her eyes as sleepiness took over

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **What will happen next? Will Vira love the gift and the confession Sunset will make? Will sunset Confess? will the festival be a success?**

 **If your wonder why I include the story of Ganon Well Sunset and other don't know the story behind Vira and how important her role is as a princess and a Hylian is and also, to people who don't know the story behind Zelda story of Hylians**

 **WELL...YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THE NEW CHAPTER**

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******


	6. Chapter 6

**_Shout to_** **Cyrus the Dragonhog and Gage the Hedgehog : Thank you so much for reading this fic I really appreciate that you took the time to read this and you've favorite and are following this fic ^_^ *THUMBS UP***

 ** _ **NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_**

* * *

 ** **PREVIOUSLY****

 ** _'Now I see why Vira says why Flash reminds her of Ansem' Sunset thought yawning loudly, "Well it getting late I better go to bed" Sunset said sleepily_**

 ** _"I'll walk you there" Ansem said showing Sunset to her room._**

 ** _"Good night Ansem and thank for everything" Sunset smile at him as she bid him a good night._**

 ** _"Don't mention it. Now remember, Kurvira is showing your friends a tour on the town. You and I will go to a place name death mountain" He notice Sunset's face as it had a terrified expression._**

 ** _"Don't worry about the name It only name like that because its home to the Gorons and its a volcanic place We are just going to see Biggoron. He an excellent blacksmith and can make you that gift for my sister" Sunset nodded to the idea, but was still skeptical "Ok good night" Ansem left to go to his room_**

 ** _Sunset close the door and climb onto the bed 'I really hope she like the gift but I really hope she accept my love and affection to her' she thought to herself closing her eyes as sleepiness took over_**

 **And now the story began**

* * *

3 DAYS LATER

For the last 2 days Vira and Ellie had shown everyone Lon lon ranch, the castle town, and koriri forest.

Applejack and Fluttery really like lon lon ranch and meeting Mallon. They help her with the horses and her chores.  
Pinkie really love the kokris and how playful they were and she and Vira played some music with Saria.  
But that still give Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie enough time to help the town to finish decorating and making the food for the festival.

While Rarity help the maids make clothes for Ansem and Vira's clothes as well as clothes for the others.

* * *

 **MEANWHIE**

Ansem help Sunset on getting Biggoron to making Vira's gift which made Vira seething with jealously as Ansem was hanging around Sunset. Sunset was surprise on what Biggoron was, but then again she came from Equestria, so she couldn't really judge. Now they're back meeting Biggoron to get the necklace.

"Hey Biggoron" Ansem greeted on top of the mountain.

"Hello young prince I bet your here to see it" Both Ansem and Sunset nodded as he put down his hand down to their level and open his hand and show his work

It was a gold heart shape with a red and yellow flower. Sunset trade the coin Ansem gave her and given them to Biggoron to make the necklace She open the locket and inspected inside it was empty

 _ **'Maybe if we go back home I can put a photo us as a couple on side on the other side I could put a photo of our friends'**_ She thought to herself closing the locket and putting it in a small box

"Thank you Biggoron how can I repay" Sunset ask happily and amaze on how beautiful it the locket necklace was.

"No need to pay me. I do anything for the you and princess. This a way of me saying thank you for your father for saving Hyrule many times" He said to Ansem smiling

Thank you Biggoron" Sunset and Ansem said bowing down and got on the horse and rode back to the castle.

* * *

 **AT THE CASTLE'S TOWN**

Ansem and Sunset finally got to town and met with girls "Howdy Prince Ansem" Applejack greeted setting down the apple cider

"Miss Applejack please, call me Ansem. Any friend of Kurvira is a friend of mine" Ansem smile, "How is everything here"

"Everything is about done here" Vira said happily checking the preparation.

 ***Don't worry she in disguise so that People won't crowd her***

"Here, try this food Applejack made this" Vira hold out her hand as Ansem took the food and tried it.

"This really good, what is it?" he ask after swollowing the food

"It mah family recipe of Apple fritters" Applejack said proudly

"What that" Vira ask sunset noticing the box in her hand.

"What? It's Nothing" Sunset said nervously hidding the box away from Vira

Vira was about to ask again but was interrupted,

"Hey, look at the time. We should really get ready" Ansem said trying to distract her gripping her arm dragging her away as Rarity pushes her friends toward the castle after finishing the dresses and having them change into them

* * *

 **1 HOUR LATER**

The town was buzzing with joy as Men women and children were interacting together exciting about the return of their beloved princess. Then they hear the sound of a horn and the announcer spoke, "Presenting the king and queen, Link and Zelda" Link and Zelda were dress in their royal outfit

 ***Just think of the outfit they had in the last chapter, but it there more fancier and appropriate dresses***

"The young prince, Ansem" Ansem had his crown, a blue royal jacket with a red stash around his chest, a black belt around his waist, white pants, and brown boots. All the young woman sigh at his handsomeness

"And now presenting our young beloved Princess Kurvira" Vira showed up with her friends wearing a white dress with a crest symbol and red correst around her waist, white long gloves which reach up to her elbow.  
Her hair was braid as her front hair was pulled back into the braided hair

All the young male look at her beauty, but she ignore them as she was busy looking at Sunset and how she was so beautiful in her dress.  
Sunset wore a dress with a lavender rose on top, medium red violet on the sleeves, and the skirt of the dress was a pale yellow with a medium red violet on the bottom Her shoes were a lavender high heels and her hair was style in a loose ponytail with a red rose behind her ear.

 ***As for the mane 5 clothes, just picture them in their gala dress, but in human form***

Ellie had a Royal guard uniform on

 ***Not that I want her to wear a dress but she is Vira's "bodyguard" and she want to keep a lookout for anything suspicious***

"Now let the festival " The horn guy said as the music started and everyone dance.

Vira was about to go with her friends, but a female guard stop her "Princess you know you cant leave the chair until someone ask you to dance" she said escorting her to where her family is.

Vira look back to her friends with an apologetic look as she sit down. She was asked by many to danced with her which she agree, but every time she was done and almost walk toward her friends, the female guard would stop her and escort her back making feel sad.

She sat down and had a look of boredom and a sad expression as look down, but someone put plate that had a slice of apple pie and a Carmel apple on her lap she look up to see Pinkie holding some apple cider in her hand

"Pinkie what are you doing?" She ask curiously

"Well I notice you were sad which made me sad and I didn't want to be sad. So I thought you might something to cheer you up so" She offered the apple cider and made funny faces which made Vira laugh as she ate the food and drank her cider

The guard put her hand on Pinkie's shoulder "I'm sorry miss, but you must step away form the princes-"

"It ok she a friend" Vira said cutting off the guard and gave a smile to Pinkie, "Thanks Pinkie seeing you and the girls having a good time here makes me feel happy" Vira said finishing the food and drank the cider as Pinkie went back to dancing silly making Vira laugh again.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE WITH SUNSET And the mane 5**

"Sunset, now your moment to give Vira her present and ask her to dance as well as tellin' her how you feel" Applejack said as everyone encouraging her as well. Sunset was nervous, but took a huge breath.

Sunset was walking toward Vira with the box hiden behind her She was almost there, but someone cut her off.

It was Aiden who heard the news about Vira returning

"Princess Kurvira, Would you do me the honor of dancing with me" Vira look behind him

"Aiden I think there someone behind who was going to ask me something" Vira stated pointed behind him as he look back to see Sunset.  
Sunset expression went from shock to surprise to the boy who was going to marry Vira _**'THAT'S HIM?'**_ She thought

"Hmph, I'm pretty sure whatever this peasant girl wants with you is not nearly important for us to dance" Aiden said looking uninterest at Sunset.

Sunset look at him with a glare _**'Now I can see why Vira doesn't like him to marry him'**_ and grab his shoulder

"Look buddy, I'm a friend of hers and-" Sunset was cutt off as Aiden look at her enraged and disgust

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME WITH THOSE FLITHY HANDS OF YOURS" Aiden said angrily grabbing Sunset's wrist painfully

"Aiden If I accept your request to dance with you, will you let Sunset go?" Vira ask trying to get him to let go, which he did.

He offer his hand to Vira and turn to face Sunset with a smug look on his face as Sunset put the box under her arm as she rubbed her wrist.

Sunset look over to Vira who mouthed "sorry" to her looking sincere and worried for her.  
At the same time Ansem got up too when Rarity ask him for a dance.  
Ansem joyfully accepted Rarity request, but he glare worriedly at his Sister who accecpt Aiden request.  
They began by bowing and slowly dancing

Aiden started to have a conversation, but it was really a one side conversation.

"I was really worried about you. I mean somewhere out there, you were scared and without me protecting you like a true husband and alone either dead or married to someone who isn't in the same rank as me" He bragged making Vira roll her eyes unamaused by him.

Then, they felt someone bump into them

Vira look down to see a little boy maybe around 5 as food was scattered across the floor

"YOU STUPID CHILD YOU RUIN MY CLOTHES WITH THAT FLITHY FOOD" Aiden was about to smack the scared little boy, but Vira grip his hand stopping him. Aiden was about to smack her for Interfering, but notice everyone looking at him especially Ansem and Vira's friends which made him stop smile innocently.

Sunset was ready to march over there ready to take Vira away from harm, but stop when Vira bend down holding both hands out to help the little boy up. This brought a smile on Sunset _**'Even if her dress got dirty, she still so forgiving and helping others'**_ She thought as she drank some apple cinder Applejack made.

Vira scoop the little boy up as she dance with him making him and her laugh joyfully until his mother came. Vira hand him to his mom as the mom bow to the princess, but Vira stop and bowing to them "Thank you for dancing with me what your name?" Vira asking the boy.

"Im Brawley and I'm this many" he hold his five fingers out showing how old he is. "Hi Brawley thank so much for dancing with me"

"Your welcome Princess. Mama alway told to be polite to girls and women" Brawley Said making Vira giggle and ruffle his hair

"You should listen to your mom. Promise me that you'll remember to always treat everyone with kindness and respect especially girls" Brawley nodded not wanted to break the princess promise.

"Shall we" Aiden ask grinning Vira was about to replied no, but Aiden already grap her and began dancing. As they contine dancing Aiden was complain about that brat ruining his clothes and how this food was digusting

"Just to let you that Disgust food was made by my friend" Vira argue annoyed by this point as Aiden grip tightly

"And to think you made friend with peasants commonors especially that uneducated filthy farmer girl, the ugh stable girl, that man girl knight, that silly jester girl, and that wanabe hero girl who dared to touch my shoulder" Aiden said in disgust

"Aiden they are my friends you will not speak ill of them" Vira said giving him a death glare

Aiden kept talking about how their life will change and how those peasent friends will never be around her. She sees Ansem dancing with Rarity and threw a piece of food at him for him to notice her which he did as he and Rarity turn around to look at her

 _'help me'_ Vira mouth to her brother as he laugh, "Rarity I'm so sorry to cut this dance with you. My sister needs me" He bowed to her and made his way to her Aiden.

He heard talking bad about her friends he glared and tap his shoulder "Do you mind if I dance with my sister? thank you" He step in between him and Vira not even letting Aiden have a say to him for interrupting their dance

"I got a plan follow my lead" He whisper to her making their way toward sunset.

"You'll thank me later" he said as he spun Vira toward Sunset.  
Vira yelp as Sunset notice and caught her before almost falling

Pinkie signal Fluttershy to sing which she was nervous to do "Fluttershy just pretend all those crowds were your animals." Ellie said to Fluttershy who did what she instructed and began to gain confidence and began to sing with Pinkie playing the lute

 ***For those who don't know it a type of string similar to a guitar***

Sunset smile and bow down hold her hand out to her which Vira curtsy accepting Sunset request.  
Vira grap Sinset's hand while putting her other arm around Sunset neck. Sunset wrap her other arm around her waist as they began to slowly dance.

 _Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night And we call it Bella notte!_  
 _Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes._  
 _On this lovely Bella notte_

Sunset smile taking the sight in front of her as twirl Vira holding her at arms lenth then pull her back to her swaying to the music and grap the flower she had in her ear and put it on vira "You look beautiful by the way" Sunset complient her as Vira blush and smile at Sunset's gesture

"Thank you" Vira said holding on to Sunset as her head laid on her chest hearing her heartbeat.

Meanwhile, all the women and men were looking at the princess and Sunset at disgust as they dance together, especially Aiden

He was about to march over there and teach this girl a lesson on messing with his fiancé but was stop by Ansem, Ellie, and Rainbow who they all gave him a death glare,

"If you so much as go over and hurt my sister and her friend, I will have the guards escort you to the dungeon. You already almost hurt Sunset and if it wasn't for Kurvira interfering, then Rainbow, Ellie, Applejack, and I probably would throw you in the dungeon ourselves.

I don't care if your dad and my parents made a deal, I won't let you hurt her or her friend DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Aiden nodded afraid of Ansem and Ellie who can personally kick his ass if he hurts the princess since they not technically married yet but he was afraid of the two other girls.

 _So take the hand of your loved one You need it about this time To keep from falling like the star When you make that daisy shine!_

Sunset then lifted Vira and twirl her around and set her down then accidently tickle her making Vira laugh. Vira then put her arm around her neck while Sunset wrap her arms around her waist as they touch their forehead together making eye contact. Both Sunset and Vira smile softly as they blush.

 _Oh, this is the night and the heavens are bright On this lovely Bella notte!_

 _ **Instrument playing...**_

 _Side by side with your loved one._  
 _You'll find enchantment here._  
 _The night will weave its magic spell When the one you love is near._

But soon the women saw how happy the princess was dancing with Sunset. They sense something between them They have known Vira when she was little and how she never smile like that with anyone.

 _ **'This girl must be special to be with the princess just like how Link is with the queen'**_ All woman thought in their heads, but all the men, however were jealous that this new girl came swooping in and making the princess fall for her especially Aiden.

 _Oh, this is the night and the heavens are bright._  
 _On this lovely Bella notte!_

 ** _Instrument playing..._**

Sunset dip Vira down and brought up to her as they stare at each other for a while and were about lean in to kiss, but were interupt when a small dark ball came out and exploded creating dust around. Everyone freak out as a dark figure walked in smiling evilly, "Well, well, well, is this a surprise, eh Princess?" Vira gasp gripping Sunset tighter fear in her face _ **'No not him'** _she thought as the figure came out the dust.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **What will happen next? Who is this person that crash the festival? and Why did Vira knew who he is?**

 **If your wonder **, Yes, this is the Bella notte Fluttershy is singing but the song is sung by Ruby Summer look her up she really good. I want a good song for them to dance to. It was this since I LOVE LADY AND THE TRAMP ^_^3 And another thing is Sunset's dress is based on the DeviantArt where Sunset is a princess I just made a little adjustment****

 **WELL...YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THE NEW CHAPTER**

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******


	7. Chapter 7

**_**NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_**

* * *

 _ **Sunset dip Vira down and brought up to her as they stare at each other for a while and were about lean in to kiss, but were interupt when a small dark ball came out and exploded creating dust around. Everyone freak out as a dark figure walked in smiling evilly, "Well, well, well, is this a surprise, eh Princess?" Vira gasp gripping Sunset tighter fear in her face 'No not him' she thought as the figure came out the dust.**_

 **And now the story began**

* * *

The dark figue was Ganondorf who had a hurt mocking express as everyone back away but the mane 6, Vira, Zelda, Link, Ellie, and Ansem stood still

"What no invitation for me? Princess, I'm hurt" Ganondorf walk toward Vira who gripped Sunset's arm tighter as she shook with fear and worry

"Well princess so good to see. Now before you disappeared, I believe we were disscusing about you showing me where the other pieces of the triforces. Now either come with me, or certain people will be hurt." he said almost getting close to Vira, but Sunset protectively stood in front of Vira .

"Foolish girl, get out of my way or else" he glare furiously slowly gathering energy in his hand but Sunset didn't flinch nor move.

"NO! I'm not letting you get or hurt Vira. If you want her, you have to kill me to get her" Sunset with a murderous glare as her arm grabbing onto Vira still in front of her

"Very Well" Ganondorf evilily smirk and shot a dark engery ball at Sunset which made her fall holding her chest in pain

"SUNSET" Vira exclaim and running over to her, but Ganondorf summon monster around Vira stopping her from getting Sunset

"GAURDS, PROTECT THE PRINCESS AND SIEZE GANONDORF" Zelda command as Link and the guards ran towards the princess, but Ganondorf summon even more monsters to distract them and attack them. Ansem, Ellie, and the other girls tried to get to Vira and Sunset but the monsters wouldn't let them near them.  
They all watched as Ganondorf summon one dark energy ball on one hand and a electric energy ball on the other hand. He merge those two energy ball and threw them at the princess

Vira scream falling down as the electricity surge through her body painfully.  
Ganondorf smirk and pick her up and set her on his horse Sunset got up as she saw the dark evil man holding Vira. Both of Sunset and Vira made eye contact as Vira hold out her hand to her "Su-Sunset" She whisper before Ganondorf put a spell to knock her out.

"NO VIRA" Sunset ran toward her, but Ganondorf kick her down but she still stood up. He punch her and kick her one more time Sunset fell wheezed curling herself as she hold her stomach and nose as the wind was knock out of her. She watch helplessly as this evil person took off with Vira. Pinkie and Rarity help her up as Fluttershy squeak and whimper stay behind Ellie and they all look at the king and queen as all the guards check all people to see if they were ok and send them home. All of the monster disappear after Ganondorf flee with the princess.

"Can someone explain what just happen? Who was that creepy dark looking guy?" Rainbow ask them

"And why did he wanted Vira?" Applejack asking as well

"That was Ganondorf" Ellie said as the girls look shock realizing that was the evil man Vira was talking about "Come with us, we'll explain on the way" Link and Zelda said as they all walk toward to apprears to be a church. They sat down on benches.

"You see, A long time ago when I was a boy, I met Zelda and she task me with an important mission to gather these three stones and this to enter this temble" He show the ocarina,

"It allow me access to another door which allow me to obtain a weapon powerful sword and it was the only sword capable of defeating Ganondorf. But When I pulls the sword out of the Pedestal of Time, Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves, enters the Sacred Realm and seizes the Triforce. Because Ganondorf's heart is not in balance, the Triforce splits into three parts, leaving him to obtain the Triforce of Power, while obtain the triforce of courage, and Zelda had the triforce of wisdom

While Navi and I-" "Navi?" everyone except Zelda and Ellie ask cutting off Link as they wonder if it the same fairy that Vira friends with

"Wait, you know Navi? But that mean, YOU SEEN HER! TELL ME, WHERE CAN I FIND HER? Link ask possibly excitiedly about finding his long lost friend.

"Well She's wi- Applejack but Ellie cover mouth cutting her off.

"Sorry Your majesty, Vira had been telling your adventures with Navi them" Ellie apologize and nervously smile making Link droop his shoulder

"But-" Rainbow cut in but Ellie turn to them did a cut throat gesture tell them to 'Shut up'

Please continue" Ellie said looking at Link grinning nevously as Zelda elbow him hard on the side giving him a glare "Focus Link, remember our daughter" Zelda said reminding him.

Link with an apologentic expression clearing his thoart, "Sorry Love, Anyway Navi and I enter a seven-year slumber until I was old and mature enough to wield the Master Sword in the fight against Ganondorf, who is now the King of Evil.  
Navi and I travel temple to temple gathering powerful sages to seal Ganondorf with the help of an mysterious person name Sheik

But it turns out, it was really Princess Zelda, who was the Seventh Sage, in disguise. She presents me with the powerful Light Arrows, which have the power to destroy Ganondorf. As we were about to leave, however, Ganondorf encases Princess Zelda in a crystal prison, and send her away into his castle, challenging me to meet him.

I left to go to Ganondorf's castle and with the aid of the six sages, they create a luminous bridge that I can crosses and enter Ganondorf's huge stronghold and broke the 6 barriers of the entrance of Ganondorf's thrne romm with help of the Light Arrows.  
I enters the inner sanctum of Ganondorf's Castle, I found Ganondorf as he tries to convince me to give him the Triforce of Courage, and later tries to force it away from him, but to no avail. He challenge me to a battle, but I turn his magic upon himself. After a long and hard-fought battle, Ganondorf is defeated and drops to the ground.

Zelda was released from her crystal prison. But, Ganondorf with bit of his remaining strength, destroy his own castle, in order to crush us.  
Zelda Navi and I made it out barely in the nick of time, as we watch the castle get destroy right before our very eyes.

We thought Ganondorf was defeat and destroyed, but we heard a sound come from the ruins of the castle. It was Ganondorf who use the true power of the Triforce of Power and transformed himself into a powerful entity known as Ganon, the embodiment of his evil heart."

Sunset had a look on her face and rubbed her arm ' _ **Now**_ _**I can see why Vira was determined to make sure Twilight's crown didn't fall into my hands. It was because my heart wasn't pure'**_ she thought as Link continue.

"He knocks the Master Sword out of my hand, and I had to forced to fight him with other weapons, but I manage to do enough damage to Ganon and I retrieves the Master Sword.  
And with the help of Zelda, deals a finishing blow to the monstrous creature as the Six Sages, along with Zelda, use their power to seal the King of Evil away.  
With peace having been restored to Hyrule, Zelda returns me and Navi to his own time with the Ocarina of Time. After the free people of Hyrule celebrate their liberation, Navi and I return while I returns the Master Sword back to the Pedestal of Time.

But Navi left me and flew away from me in the Temple of Time, and I ran to Zelda in the courtyard with the knowledge of what would happen, and telling her of Ganon's plans and stop them from ever coming into fruition.

But before she could anything, Ganondorf fled never to seen again.  
Eventually we live our life growing up I kept Hyrule save incase Ganondorf ever return.  
I kept going on mission to keep Hyrule safe, but I also kept coming back to Zelda. I propose to her and now I pretty sure Kurvira told you about the marriage to Aiden and the current story. Now then let get going" Link explain as they enter the church

"Ooooh what beautiful music just like the 64 version and the 3ds remake" Pinkie exclaim excitedly making everyone look at her weirdly not hearing anything

 _ ***Ha Video game references***_

"Ooooh shiny stones" Pinkie was about to touch them.

STOP!" Zelda yell out to Pinkie who stop mid air, "those are the spirtual stones are the entrance to the door of the master sword" Ellie drag Pinkie away from the stones as everyone watch Zelda and Link go where the master sword is.  
They follow behind them and saw the sword in the pedestal stone with the marking of the triforce.

"Ok everyone hold to us and we'll take somewhere who can help us" Zelda said touching the sword as Link hold her hand. Everyone hold on to Link and Zelda as Zelda focus her magic as the room started glowing.

* * *

 **INSIDE THE CHAMBER OF SAGES**

Then they all were transported to a place where 6 people were waiting

"Rauru, Saria, Darunia, Princess Ruto, Impa, Nabooru" Link said happy to see them all.  
"Link to so good to see you" Saria smile but frown, "We sense what happen and we so sorry"

"Yeah Kid we want to help you"

"Nabooru, I'm 33 years old, will quit calling me kid?" Link ask annoyingly

Hmmm...Nope" The Gerudo girl said teasing him making him groan have an unamused look on his face.

"Uhh...Could y'all mind explain who these people are?" Applejack ask them.

"This is Rauru the sage of light, Saria the sage of the forrest, Darunia the sage of fire, princess Ruto sage of water, obiously you knew Impa who is the sage of shadow, and Nabooru the sage of spirit" Link said introducing the girls to their friends.  
All the sages gave them a bow.

The girls all greeted them as Applejack tip her hat to them.

"Wait there only six sages. Where the seventh sage?" Pinkie ask curiously

"Pinkie the seventh sage is Zelda. She the leader of the sages" Ellie explain

"Ok sooo, what can you do to help us get Vira back" Sunset ask rubbing stomach and her nose trying to sooth the pain

"In order to defeat Ganondorf and save Vira is to give you these mediallions it will make a rainbow bridge to connect to Ganondorf's castle.  
However, Link we're sad to inform you that you and Zelda are no longer the holder of the triforce of courage and wisdom" Rauru explain Link and Zelda confuse and thought

 _ **'If we are no longer the holder of two pieces of the triforce then why did Ganondorf wanted-'**_ then their eyes widen at the realization on why Ganondorf wanted Vira.

EVERYONE PLEASE WE HAVE TO HURRY" Link and Zelda frantically yell in unison

"Why we have to hurry" Rarity ask

"I think the only reason Ganondorf kidnapped Kurvira is because he thinks she know where the two pieces of the triforce are." Link clench his fist, "And if she doesn't tell him where, he could-" he stop his sentence when Zelda hug him as tear are coming out

"Link promise me, that you bring us back our little girl"

"I promise Zelda" He caress her face then kissed her

Alright here Link" Princess Ruto said as her and the other sages gave him the 6 mediallions. "I'll stay and wait until you call upon the mediallion" Zelda said as they left the Chamber of Sages.

"I have to go and get Epona ready to go" Link said leaving but Rainbow step in front of him

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, your there no way were letting you go alone to save Vira. We're coming with you, right girls?" Rainbow said as she gave him a determine expression. Applejack, Ellie, Sunset, and Rarity gave him an determine expression. While Fluttershy shly nodded and Pinkie gave a really wide grin.

"No, it too dangerous for all of you" Link sternly argue

"We know its too dangerous your majesty, but I feel responible for letting Vira getting kidnapped. Plus we delt with magic and battle poeple using magic before. Please We can help you" Sunset said staring at him as the other girls did as well not taking "no" for an answer

He was about to argue but sigh "Alright fine but you do excatcly what I say" they nodded to his condition

"Well let get going" he said but Ellie stop him

Your majesty, I think it be best if we lefft the first thing in the morning" Ellie said

"WHAT! ELLIE, ARE YOU SERIOUS! GANONDORF COULD KILL HER!" Sunset yell at her shock and angry that she would risk Vira's life not going right away

"I know Sunset, but if we go now, we'll be too tired and will be unprepared. Ganondorf know we're coming to his castle and have all his monster attack us" Ellie stated

"Ellie's right. We should be fine if we're fully rested and prepared. Zelda tell the gaurds to prepare the horses and have Malon bring Silver and Apollo here in the morning." Link told her as she did what he ask

Come on girls let get some sleep" They all left the church and to the castle. Link also prepare the room for the girls as they all went to sleep.

Sunset look down at the box contain the necklace and the flower she put on Vira. She open the box and took out the necklace and clench the it tightly in her hands.

"Vira I promise you, we'll get you back no matter what even if it kills me because I love you so much.  
I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you" She mumble to herself and kissing the necklace and putting it back into the box.  
And she put them in a bag before falling into sleepless slumber. Little did she knew that Link, heard everything she said.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **What will happen next? Will they be able to save Vira in time or will they be too late? Will Sunset still confess to Vira?**

 **To let you know yes this my version way of ocarina of time theory: like what if Ganondorf escape when Link ran to tell Zelda about his evil plan in the future.**

 **Before you start judging, hear me out:  
Since the defeat of Ganondorf was technically in the future and Link was sent 7 years to the future, it never happen in the past. What if Ganondorf sense those kids knew about his plan and obviously he can't going kill Zelda now. **

**what does he do? Escape before someone catches him.**

 **WELL...YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THE NEW CHAPTER**

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******


	8. Chapter 8

**_**NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 _ **"WHAT! ELLIE, ARE YOU SERIOUS! GANONDORF COULD KILL HER!" Sunset yell at her shock and angry that she would risk Vira's life not going right away**_

 _ **"I know Sunset, but if we go now, we'll be too tired and will be unprepared. Ganondorf know we're coming to his castle and have all his monster attack us" Ellie stated**_

 _ **"Ellie's right. We should be fine if we're fully rested and prepared. Zelda tell the gaurds to prepare the horses and have Malon bring Silver and Apollo here in the morning." Link told her as she did what he ask**_

 _ **Come on girls let get some sleep" They all left the church and to the castle. Link also prepare the room for the girls as they all went to sleep.**_

 _ **Sunset look down at the box contain the necklace and the flower she put on Vira. She open the box and took out the necklace and clench the it tightly in her hands.**_

 _ **"Vira I promise you, we'll get you back no matter what even if it kills me because I love you so much.**_  
 _ **I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you" She mumble to herself and kissing the necklace and putting it back into the box.**_  
 _ **And she put them in a bag before falling into sleepless slumber. Little did she knew that Link, heard everything she said.**_

 **And now the story began**

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

The girls woke up freshen up and got dress in the clothes they had when they first came to Hyrule. Sunset who felt a lot better after Zelda gave her a potion to heal her after Ganondorf kick and punch her, exit the room to get some breakfast.

She bump into Link and Zelda along the way, "Good morning your highnesses" Sunset greeted them

"Morning Sunset" They greeted her with a smile, " Did you and the girls sleep well?" Zelda Ask

"Yeah we did. I was just going to eat something before we leave"

"I'll take there. We can have a talk while were walking there" Link said while Zelda walk away leaving those two, "So how do you feel" Link asking her after what Ganonndorf did

"I feel much better thanks to your wife after giving me that healing potion" Sunset said smiling then notice his expression change when he ask her something that threw her off

"Miss Shimmer I need to know, what do you think of my daughter" Link ask while walk toward to the diner room

"Vira? She my best friend" Sunset said not getting what Link is trying to say following him

"No, what meant is if you find her atractive and if you love her" Link ask making Sunset stop and stare at him

Sunset had a look of panic and tried to come up with an excuse but Link who stop walking turn to her with an eyebrow raise still waiting for an answer.

She sigh "Yes it true I love her with all of my heart I felt ashamed of not able to save her when Ganondorf kidnapped her" She explain staring at her hands as she closed them "I know she is suppose to marry Aiden, but he is not right for her. She deserves someone who treats her and other with respect." Sunset then felt Link's hand on her shoulder

She look up to see him with a smile on his face as he spoke, "I knew you were a special.  
I could sense it when you and Kurvira were dancing. I know you must be sad that she getting marry to Aiden, but if you ask me, just like my daughter, I don't really like him either."

Sunset look up at him surprise "If you didn't like him why don't you do something abvout it?"

"Because, this was after we made the deal. I saw how he treat her and I couldnt do anything about and I really didnt like how he treated her. So when his Aslan, Zelda, and I were writting the contract, I put something in there that Kurvira, Zelda, Aslan, and Aiden don't know about" He pull out the contract of pocket and showed her.

"It said: If someone else declare their love for her and prove themselves worthy of being Kurvira's love or if he hurts her in a threating way that put her life in danger, this contract will be nullified, but sadly we didn't had evidence of him dong anything that hurt my little Kurvira or had someone to defend her until now" Link explain

"So what does that have to do with me" Sunset ask not understanding

"You prove yourself and showed that you love her but not for status, but for everything beyond that. I approve despite you being the same gender." Llink said making Sunset smile and hug him

She let go and both made toward the diner table and saw everyone eating.  
They pull up a chair and ate their food...

* * *

 **15 MINUTES LATER**

"Hey Ellie are you and the girls ready? Link ask tying the straps of Epona's saddle he was wearing his old tunic clothes but in the style of a king's armor. He packed silver gaunlets the hylian shield, and a sword that was blessed by the goddess to defeat the monsters and Ganondorf

*No it not the master sword*

"Yes Your magesty" Ellie said as link climb up on Epona, Rainbow and Ellie got Bandit, Sunset and Rarity got on Nova, Applejack and Fluttershy got on Silver, and Pinkie got on Apollo

Applejack pack a lasso, and was given a megaton hammer and crossbow with a some arrows

Rainbow was given boomerang, wooden shield, and the gilded sword

Fluttershy was given the fairy bow and a quiver with different kinds of elements and normal arrows, and some healing potion with a few fairies in bottles

Pinkie had the longshots, blue bombs, and the ice rod *** -_- I'm so gonna regret giving her these weapons lol***

Rarity was given the magic rod

Sunset was given the magical sword and the iron shield

Impa gave Ellie the sword blade ***basically it the eightblade from botw*** , lens of truths, and the iron bow and a quivers with elements arrows.

They got on the horses and signal the horse to go.  
 _ **'Vira I hope your ok'** _Sunset thought to herself she signal Nova to go faster.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

Vira woke up startled and coughing as water was dumped down on her and notice she not at the town anymore. She look around and saw she was chained to the wall

"About time you woke up" Ganondorf greet her as he had a sword and an empty bucket, "Now that your awake Princess, are you willing to help me find the other pieces of the triforce?" He ask smiling evilily droping the bucket to the floor.

"Even if I knew where they are, why would I help you?" she spat at refusing to tell him or help him. He wipe it off his face then cut her face with the sword making her wince and yelp out loud kicking him making more furious as he grap her neck squezing her

"Listen Princess if you don't want to kill you and send your remains to your parents, you'll either coperate with me or else" Ganondorf threated her and slap her then threw her against the wall.

Vira gasp and wince at the pain as he chuckled sinisterly as he left her alone. Ganondorf order some monster to guard the door to make sure Vira didn't escape

She lay there trying to not move then she heard a noise.

"Psst Vira" someone called behind her Vira's head perk up instantly knowing who it was.

"Navi?" Navi landed on her chest, "Navi I'm so glad your here" she lower her head to hug her, then she had a serious expression as she look at Navi, "Navi I need you to do me a favor"

"What is it" Navi ask.

"You know my dad is coming to save me and knowing the girls will follow him"

Yeah what about it" She ask wondering where Vira was going with it.

"Navi I need you to go and find them so you can help them"

WHAT! ARE YOU-" Navi yell but Vira shush her checking to see if the monster heard Navi and alerted Ganondorf, but sigh in relief when they didn't move

"Navi I know you feel bad about leaving dad after finishing your mission with him when you became his compaion but I really did you this for me" Vira said pleading then sigh

"Remember when we first met?" Vira ask as both recall the memory

 **Flashback *Get ready to visualize an adorable Vira as a kid***

 _A five year old Kurvira was with her father visiting his friend from the kokiri forest Vira wanted to play with the other but nobody wanted to as they were telling her stuff like "your a princess" and that "she should focus on her duties instead of her playing"._

 _Kurvira became sad and saw a butterfly and chase after it but she ended up lost near the where the Great Duku Tree used to be ._  
 _Kurvira realize she couldn't remember which way she came from as she sat near a dead tree crying_

 _"Hey little one, why are crying?" Vira look around to find the voice, but couldn't._

 _"Because I lost my Papa. I want to make friend but everyone kept treating differently because of my royal status. I want a friend who didn't care for my status." She explain crying harder_

 _The mysterious figure felt Vira's sadness and felt compelled to comfort her then made their decision_

 _"Well I'll be your friend" the voice said as it reveal itself_

 _Kurvira look up to see not a person, but a fairy in her sight. she smile at how pretty the fairy and here wings were_

 _"Really?" Vira ask surprise_

 _"Sure I'll be there for you no matter what. I'll make sure your never alone. Name's Navi" Navi greeted her landing on her hands_

 _"I'm Princess Kurvira" Kurvira introduce herself as she rub Navi on her cheek, but then they heard someone calling the princess making Navi hide in her hair._

 _Kurvira look around to see Saria "Oh princess there you are. Your father had been looking for you. Come on, let get you back to him" Saria said relief to find the princess as she grab the princess's hand and lend her back to Link._

 _As they left they heard a male voice who sounded familiar to Navi, "Navi live your life and protect the princess" he whisper as his voice was blown through the wind._

Flashback Ended

Yeah I remember that" Navi remembering, "Alright Vira I'll go but only because I'm your friend and I want to help" Navi said as she slip through the cracks and flew away from the castle to find Link and the other girls.  
'I promise you Vira I'll find them and help them get to the castle to save you' Navi thought trying not to let Ganondorf's monster see her.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **What will happen next? Will they be able to save Vira in time or will they be too late? Will Sunset still confess to Vira? Will Navi make it in time to the others? How will Link feel about Navi being around Vira the entire time without him realizing it?**

 **WELL...YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THE NEW CHAPTER**

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******

 **BTW,**

 **I know what your think Navi left Link and disappeared never to be seen since her purpose for Link has be fulfilled, but I always felt Navi had a purpose for leaving Link. So I picture Navi hiding and is slowly forgotten by others since she has no purpose left and has no idea what to do next. And she doesn't want Link to find her because well their mission is complete as well as he not a kokiri**

 **That until she met Vira, who wanted a friend but no one want to be since she a princess and it made her sad so Navi who didn't what the princess to be sad anymore took it upon herself be her friend which she made it her goal and purpose to be her friend and partner along with Ellie**

 **that voice in the flash back is the great deku tree from OOT who died. That sprout doesn't count because to me, he may have his memories but I feel he doesn't have his wisdom and it doesn't feel like the deku tree and he is a descendants**

 **ONE LAST NOTE:**

 **You probably wondering why I give the mane 6 those specific weapons, well for starter:**  
 **Applejack: Has literally has the strength a fucking _*excuse my langue, but its true*_ Gorons, so the megaton hammer is right for her and she don't need the gauntlets to carry or use it, since she strength to carry heavy objects**

 **Fluttershy: I don't really see her as a fighter but if she see her friends or animals in danger she can be dangerous with a bow and I kind of see her as a healer.**

 **Pinkie pie: I can see her having the ice rod and longshot, but also she would have fun using the bombs, since she is unpredictable**

 **Rarity seem more a distance fighter and wouldn't fight them like how link fight. Since her counterpart is a unicorn, she more of strategic person with the rod.**

 **since Rainbow and Ellie are the athletic ones they are more faster to use the weapons I pick**

 **For Sunset: In one of the shorts of Eq, Sunset was in the fencing class it so I choose the sword and shield for her**


	9. Chapter 9

**_**NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 ** _"Hey little one, why are crying?" Vira look around to find the voice, but couldn't._**

 ** _"Because I lost my Papa. I want to make friend but everyone kept treating differently because of my royal status. I want a friend who didn't care for my status." She explain crying harder_**

 ** _The mysterious figure felt Vira's sadness and felt compelled to comfort her then made their decision_**

 ** _"Well I'll be your friend" the voice said as it reveal itself_**

 ** _Kurvira look up to see not a person, but a fairy in her sight. she smile at how pretty the fairy and here wings were_**

 ** _"Really?" Vira ask surprise_**

 ** _"Sure I'll be there for you no matter what. I'll make sure your never alone. Name's Navi" Navi greeted her landing on her hands_**

 ** _"I'm Princess Kurvira" Kurvira introduce herself as she rub Navi on her cheek, but then they heard someone calling the princess making Navi hide in her hair._**

 ** _Kurvira look around to see Saria "Oh princess there you are. Your father had been looking for you. Come on, let get you back to him" Saria said relief to find the princess as she grab the princess's hand and lend her back to Link._**

 ** _As they left they heard a male voice who sounded familiar to Navi, "Navi live your life and protect the princess" he whisper as his voice was blown through the wind._**

 **Flashback Ended**

 **Yeah I remember that" Navi remembering, "Alright Vira I'll go but only because I'm your friend and I want to help" Navi said as she slip through the cracks and flew away from the castle to find Link and the other girls.**  
 **'I promise you Vira I'll find them and help them get to the castle to save you' Navi thought trying not to let Ganondorf's monster see her.**

 **And now the story began**

* * *

 **MEANWHILE WITH LINK AND THE GIRLS**

Link and the girls made it Ganondorf's castle. They pull the horses to a complete stop

"Alright girls, let tie the horses to those branches and get a move on" Link order as they all tied the horses.

Then they look around their surrounding as they walk toward the castle, "Alright be alert everyone, Ganondorf might have send some monster to keep us from getting into the castle" Ellie whisper as they kept a sharp eye ahead.

As they walk toward the castle, the medallion appeared and made a rainbow bridge so they can walk across.

"Ah dont like this y'all. It too quiet" Applejack stated having a bad feeling as everyone agree too, then they heard the sound of a twig breaking but saw nothing it just a squriel and they sigh in relief, but as they turn around, they notice multipul monsters appear they ran towards the bridge as the monster chased them

Rarity shot a fireball at a spider monster heading toward Fluttershy which Rarity shreik in disgust as she help Fluttershy battle a two flaming bats and a type of creature that kept spitting an rock from it cylindrical snouts at them barely grazing them

But Fluttershy somehow manage to get the bats and Octy as she call it when Ellie told her what it was to calm down and help them to battle their fellow allies but they were destroyed by an large, cyclops-like creatures which got Fluttershy mad and shoot her arrow in it eye but it was still standing until Ellie froze it and shatter it with her sword

 *** O_o did she just kill someone...eh their monster with no soul minus those three that Fluttershy manage to calm down. but still no creature we harm in making this fanfi- 'CRASH THUD'..."ARGH MY LEG"...Starting now**

 ** **Me: "U ALRIGHT?"****

 ** ** ** ** **Monster person: I think I need to go to the Hospital Me: Is your leg broken and you move it?**  
 **Monster Person I think I might have sprain or broken I-**  
 **Me: Then you live. just walk it off and put ice on it if it not serious, now let me finish this fanfic and have your double do your part 'leaves to Write the rest'...**  
 **Monster person: ...You heartless _bi-_ ***********

Rainbow threw the boomerang at a lizard like monster, but it jump to the side dodging it. She slash another lizard monster heading toward her side it with the sword. The monster who dodge the boomerang ran at her ready to ram her, but the boomerang came back and hit the monster making it become disoriate. she took that oppertunity to slash at it making it disappear

Applejack use her lasso and caught one that look like a wolf with claws and whip it to hit another wolf. She then lift a big boulder and threw it some monster harrassing Fluttershy and Rarity.

It surprise Link 'HOW DID LIFT THAT' He thought to himself as two arrow pass by him. He focus to see Applejack holding the crossbow. He almost look at her angry the fact she almost hit him but notice a behind to notice a skeleton and an amour skeleton monster with an arrow on each .

He shook his head and focus on attacking the monster surround Sunset and Ellie which they were sucessful on defeating.

While Fluttershy stop attacking any monster, she instead stood behind the trees. But she did took some of the ice arrow and shot 2 monster freezing them making Applejack have the oppurtunity to smash them with the megaton hammer.

Sunset quickly Slashed multiple monster from left to right destroying every monster the sword came in contact 'Im glad all the classes Vira and I take are paying off' she thought to herself as she raise the sheild to block the attacks

 _ **'Don't worry Vira I wont give up nor quit until your safe Ganondorf is going to regret from ever taking my Vira'**_ She said to herself in thought angry that Ganondorf is sending these monster to stop from getting to her Vira

Sunset blush _**'MY VIRA?...huh...if only I was this confidence back when the sirens where at our school. I guess you'll do crazy thing when your in love'** _She thought smiling battling this white wolf, but then she and the wolf stop fighting stop as they notice Pinkie surfing by on a skeleton's head squealing in delight and laughter

 _ **'...What did I just witness'**_ She and even the wolf thought in unison not before looking at each other in silence. Then Sunset slap the wolf with the sheild on his face and did a spin attack destroying

While Pinkie...just had fun while battling these monster as the monster just look confuse as she randomly threw cupcakes at them then froze them with the ice rod and shot them with the longshot

 *** o_O Where she got the cupcake? I don't even remember baking any nor giving her those***

Then she froze the ground and skated around throwing the bombs which explode destroying the monsters, but for some reason confetti appear when the monster disappeared Link slash many monster, but more came as they were outnumber and were about to be defeated

Link saw a monster heading for the girls he stood in front of them and close his eyes waiting for monster to finish him But nothing happen as he open his eyes to see the monsters trying to swat something that Link and the girls recognize

"Navi?" Link ask in awe trying to see if what he is seeing is not an illusion as the girls were worried for their wing fairy friend as she kept flying around the monster away from her friends

Fluttershy who looked worried about their fairy wing friend became angry as she grab her bow gripping it as she shot one of the monster setting it on fire.

"Girls quick! While they distacted, Pinkie freeze them" Ellie order as Pinkie skated around them spinning around and freeze their feet.

Link hold his shield up and send signal to Applejack.

Applejack ran up to the shield and Link with all his force send Applejack up in the air. She then slam the megaton hammer to the ground creating a shockwave destroying the monster

Pinkie grab the bomb and with the help of Rarity it lit up and she threw at the rest of the monster which also blew up the door of the castle entrance and all the monster vanish leaving them along cheering for their victory.

Link stare at Navi and as Navi did the same, "Link I know that I left you when you were a kid, but I just I want to say I-I'm sor-" Navi stop when Link scoop her up in his hand and hug her

'I'm so happy to see again and that your here" Link said Crying happy tears Navi smile but then frown looking guilty at him

"Link I only came back to you because I promise Vira to help you ever since the promise i made to her since she was 5" Navi stated then looking determine making Link smile feeling old

"Like old times right Navi?" link said having nostalgic moment as Navi felt the same

"Let see if you still remember how to fight your highness. Hope if you can still keep up with me" Navi said chuckling playfully smirking at him.

The girls could feel how well the friendship is between them as Navi then look at the others, "Are you girls ready" Navi ask the girls as they nodded yes and enter the castle.

As they kept walking, "This place is really creepy, not I'm scared of this place" Rainbow said walking ahead not aware that the staute was about shoot a beam at her.  
Then Ellie tackle her as the the laser beam miss them by a inch.

"RUN TOWARD THE DOOR AND DON'T STOP" Link shout as all the girls ran to the door as the both staues shot laser beam at then but barely missed them when they exit the door.

"That was so scary and really too much. Those laser almost sliced us. Really dearies, all of this fighting is ruining my hair" Rarity whine making Applejack groan and pinch her nose while the other minus Link who was to focus to notice roll their eyes at Rarity

"Rarity incase you haven't forgotten why were here. We doing this to save Vira and we all agree to go with Link" She reminded Rarity the reason why they were here.

"Oh...right, sorry darlings. Let get going" Rarity said remembering and continue with the mission...

* * *

 **MEANWHILE FEW MINUTES AGO**

Vira heard an explosion "What was that" Vira said to herself as she got up to look out and saw her dad and the girls. She also saw Navi with them

 _ **'I knew they were coming to save me sigh Thank you Navi I'm so glad you came through on finding them'**_ She thought to herself relief that Navi finding her dad and girls. Navi and Link can help the girls get through the castle since she delt with it before. She was pull away from her thoughts as someone open the door.

Ganondorf walk in with a furious look "Well it seem that your Daddy dearest and your friends are coming to save you" He unchain her as she rubbed her hand.

"If you can't coperate with me and tell me where the other triforce is, then maybe your father will tell me if he see you are in a dangerous and terrible situation" He said and grap her arm painfully and drag her out of the room

she tried pull back, but couldnt break free, so she kick his leg making him let go. He groan and rubbed his leg as she tried to escape, but his monster minion block her from leaving

Ganondorf grab her and made her face him.

His a face became more furious and slap her so hard she fell down. She touch her lip when she realize she felt blood

 _ **'He made my lip spilt ugh I could feel the bruise showing'**_ she thought feeling the bruises forming

She tried to fight back, but he shot an dark and electric energy ball at her making her skid the floor injury her more as the electricity made her unable to move and also made her too weak to get up and walk.  
So, he lost his patience and grabbed her hair and started drag her toward the throne room.

Vira unable to move still painfully scream loudly as her scream echo through the castle and her head was slowly bleeding "OW! LET ME GO! YOUR HURTING ME!" She shouted painfull as she tried to punch him, but it was useless as her threw her across the room as she hit the wall and slide down painfully. She look up to see Ganondorf encase her in a crystal and levitate her up in the air she bang the cystal to tried to break it It slowly drained her energy

* * *

 **BACK WITH LINK, NAVI, AND THE GIRLS**

They mangae to defeat last monster and get the key to unlock the door to get to Ganondorf's throne room. The girls were in awe on how well the teamwork was between Navi and Link especially when Navi would warn Link where the monster and pin point them

 ***Remember Ellie only heard stories about Navi and Link adventures back then so when you see it instead of hearing it you become more awe at it***

They were going near the stairs, then they heard a screem then the words "OW! LET ME GO! YOUR HURTING ME!" as it echo through

"What in the world was that?" Rarity ask eyes widen as the others shrug but Link body went still hoping he wasnt correct about his instinct but he proven wrong

That sound... like..." Link trailed off

"Vira" Sunset whisper finishing his sentence as her eyes widen and ran up the stairs then other follow her behind her.

 _ **'Vira sounded like she was in pain. I swear if he hurt her, there will be hell to pay'**_ Sunset thought worried about Vira's well being but her expression shown she was angry as well unlocking the door

"Are you guys ready" Sunset ask glaring harshly ahead as she had an icy tone in her voice and expression.

Rarity was about to correct and lecture her about calling them guys as well as trying to get to calm down seeing as Fluttershy whimper and hid behind Rainbow and Ellie scared at Sunset's sudden burst of anger, but Applejack put her shoulder shaking her head as if she tellling her 'it not a good time to correct Sunset' as the other sense her anger.

All of them replied as they open the door and walk through.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **What will happen next? Will they be able to save Vira in time or will they be too late? Will Sunset still confess to Vira? Will be able to stop Ganondorf, or will they fail? **?****

 **WELL...YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THE NEW CHAPTER**

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******

 _ **Yes all the monster they fought are well depending of what version you play some games have different graphic and design on them but I mostly base them from OOT AND Majora's mask**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_**NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 ** _BACK WITH LINK, NAVI, AND THE GIRLS_**

 ** _They mangae to defeat last monster and get the key to unlock the door to get to Ganondorf's throne room. The girls were in awe on how well the teamwork was between Navi and Link especially when Navi would warn Link where the monster and pin point them_**

 ** _*Remember Ellie only heard stories about Navi and Link adventures back then so when you see it instead of hearing it you become more awe at it*_**

 ** _They were going near the stairs, then they heard a screem then the words "OW! LET ME GO! YOUR HURTING ME!" as it echo through_**

 ** _"What in the world was that?" Rarity ask eyes widen as the others shrug but Link body went still hoping he wasnt correct about his instinct but he proven wrong_**

 ** _That sound... like..." Link trailed off_**

 ** _"Vira" Sunset whisper finishing his sentence as her eyes widen and ran up the stairs then other follow her behind her._**

 ** _'Vira sounded like she was in pain. I swear if he hurt her, there will be hell to pay' Sunset thought worried about Vira's well being but her expression shown she was angry as well unlocking the door_**

 ** _"Are you guys ready" Sunset ask glaring harshly ahead as she had an icy tone in her voice and expression._**

 ** _Rarity was about to correct and lecture her about calling them guys as well as trying to get to calm down seeing as Fluttershy whimper and hid behind Rainbow and Ellie scared at Sunset's sudden burst of anger, but Applejack put her shoulder shaking her head as if she tellling her 'it not a good time to correct Sunset' as the other sense her anger._**

 ** _All of them replied as they open the door and walk through._**

 **And now the story began**

* * *

Everyone enter the room

They girls minus Ellie jump and turned around when the door behind them close and lock itself. They turned their attention back foward and notice Ganondorf in a throne room stitting in a chair with his monster around him

Ganondorf chuckle sinsterly getting up from the chair "It was about time you all got. My guest was getting tired of waiting for you"

"Where my daughter?" Link ask pointing his sword at Ganondorf but Ganondorf lazily yawn not feeling threated by Link attempted threat.

"Why don't you ask her instead" Ganondorf pointed up as everyone look up and gasp in horror, but Link stared hard knowing her daughter was in the same prisonment Zelda was in the first time he saved her.

Everyone look up to see Vira in a pink crystal. Vira tiredly bang the crystal then stop as she breathe heavly sliding on to her knees. Her head hung low onto to the crystal as it is draining her stregnth away.

Sunset notice Vira had bruises on her face, a cut on her cheek, her lip was busted, and notice a bit of blood running down from her head to her face .

 _ **'Vira...did...he do...this to you?...he...hurt...**_ ' Sunset pull away from her thoughts shaking with rage,

"YOU DIRTY SON OF A-" Sunset let out of scream of rage and angrily ran up to him head on with the sword in her hand ready to murder him, but he dodge it too easily since Sunset is filled with so much rage that he predicted her moves

Ganondorf grab her hand disarming the sword in her hand then grabbed her by the neck lifting up in the air making her choke as he squeeze her neck.

"SUNSET" Everyone exclaim and ready to save her but stop when Ganon hold her in his arm and pull out a a dagger with other hand and point at her neck painfully.  
Rainbow was ready to charge at him, rage filling inside her, but Applejack lasso her arm back as Ellie pull her other arm back

"If you value her life, you'll drop your weapon" Ganondorf demanded gripping Sunset neck tighter making her choking and try to catch her breath clawing Ganondorf's arm.

"Guys...don't...worry about...me, just...save Vira" Sunset said chocking on her words trying to get them to save Vira, but they were torn between saving Vira or saving Sunset's life

Vira's eyes widen witnessing everything above her. She couldnt hear what they were saying, but as soon as she see Sunset in danger, she somehow found some strength left forcing herself up enraged

She started punching the crystal again trying to break as everyone drop their weapons.

Sunset not wanting to give up nor wanting her friends to save her instead of her Vira, open her mouth and bit hard on his arm making him scream making him more furious and he slap and threw her at the wall. Sunset slide down grunting in pain as Ganondorf summon montser to destroy them Everyone gather around Sunset forming a circle as they fought hard, but they were outnumbered and outwitted as they were spread apart away from the others leaving Sunset defenseless.

That was the monsters and Ganondorf plan strategy One of the monster which was a wolf creature put its hand on Sunset holding her against the wall, raise it other hand up ready claw and kill her.

"NOOOO" Vira angryly scream not wanting anything bad to happen to Sunset or her friends she clench her fist as a light on her hand appear as her fist connect to the crystal breaking it as a shock wave knock the monster away from her friends and her father.

Vira floated down to the ground still weak but found her strength back when she heard a fimilar voice making her gain her courage and confindence

 _ **'Princess call out your power and use it to as well as summoning the sages to defeat Ganondorf'**_ the mysterious voice call out as she nodded ran toward her friends and Link determine to finish this once and for all

"I have an idea, but I need you all to help me. Can you all cover me buy enough time to defeat Ganondorf?" Vira ask as everyone agree willing to help her as they block the monster from getting Vira.

Vira close her eyes and focus as a light surround her as she pray to the sages "Seven sages, hear my plea and help me seal this evil into the void of evil realm." then 7 seven color mediallian surround her as her hand started glowing.

Vira open her eyes ready to end and banish Ganondorf, but she notice Ganondorf making his way toward Sunset who didn't sense him He had a dagger and raised it, ready to stab her.

Without anytime to warn Sunset, Vira ran and tackling her away from danger as a shock wave blast everyone away as light shine really brightly then everything went black. Vira muster every strength she had to put a protective barrier on her friends and father from danger But before Vira lose consious, she felt a pain enter her side...

* * *

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

The girls, Link, and Navi woke up groaning as they notice the castle destroyed "Is everyone ok" Applejack ask as everyone replied to her

"Where Ganondorf" Rainbow ask

I don't see him. Is he gone?" Rarity ask worried that Vira plan failed

"I think whatever Kurvira did to summon the seven sage help her banish Ganondorf into the evil realm" Link explain dusting himself off

"WAIT! WHERE VIRA?!" Sunset ask worriedly as everyone realize that Vira wasnt in their sight

"Everyone! spread out and find Vira!" Sunset as everyone search for Vira but couldn't find her

Then Navi flew like crazy around some peices of debris "Hey Over here" She said frantically as Sunset and Applejack ran over and lift bits of the wall away and lift up a big piece of debris and saw Vira underneath it

"Oh thank Celestia, Applejack hold this still while I drag her out" Sunset said thanking Celestia that they found Vira

She grabbed Vira by her arms and drag her away from the dangerous rubble as Applejack drop the broken wall

Vira had blood running down her face and dirt everywhere and was unconisous but Sunset notice Vira had stab wound on her side and the fact she now has more injuries aside from the ones she witness when she saw her on the pink crystaly prison. Sunset wipe the blood from her face as she lay her hand on her cheek.

"Vira? Vira wake up. You did it, you banish Ganondorf " Susnet said smiling trying to shake her to wake up. But Vira didnt woke up which made Sunset frown and began to worry shaking her again

Sunset stop shaking her and put her head on her chest trying to find her pulse and to see if she was breathing, but she became more frantic when she didn't hear her breathing or her pulse.  
Navi land on the ground near Vira as her wings droop down feeling sad knowing and sensing Vira wasn't ok

"Vira, Come on Wake up" Sunset said eyes widen as she tried to use cpr trying to get to Vira to respond but nothing happen

*Note for people or kids who are reading this if you dont what CPR is well for staters it stand for cardipulmonary resuscitation it a medical action perform in an emergency to make the heart and lungs begin to work again It really important to know how to use this incase of a serious situation which is required to use so it important for kids to know what do in a serious situation*

Applejack just stood there eyes widen as she lower hat frowning and body shaking in disppoinment in herself for not protecting Vira after realizing that Vira is not moving at all or is responding

 _ **'no, no, no please Vira please be ok. Please be ok wake up! open your eyes. show us your ok. please don't leave like how mah parents left'** _She thought praying to herself hoping Vira was ok, but she didn't wake up or respond to Sunset attempt to Revie her

Applejack was shaking so hard, she drop to the floor and hit the ground with her fist as her hat fell off as tears finally ran down her face

 ***I know Applejack in the show state she cries on the inside she the most level head person ever but I feel she would cry if someone she care for either pass away or is on the verge of dying**

 **Vira is like family to her, like a sister to her and has been the one who always goes to Applejack if ever had a problem or need advice, and LOVES how honest and support Applejack is to her**

 **she always trust Applejack when it came to keep secret she is the first person she told that she kind of like girls and ever since then Applejack had been supportive and encourage her to tell the others and Applejack already sense something between her and Sunset in a romantic way, so anwa-**

 **Vira, Ellie, Navi, and the readers: GET ON WITH IT Me: Alight! Alright geez -_-***

"VIRA THIS NOT FUNNY, WAKE UP!" Sunset yell shaking her again but Applejack stop her. Sunset look at her mad that her friend is stop her from getting to respond

Sunset eyes widen when she notice Applejack crying and is sadly shaking her head. She put together the pieces as she look at Vira again holding her with her shaking hands

Vira? No please be ok...please wake up"...'no respond'... "NOOO VIRA !" Sunset screaming in agony and crying while holding Vira as everyone ran up to them.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **Pinkie: No not Vira why?**

 **Pinkie: Why she had to go**

 **Me: Pinkie**

 **Pinkie: How can I live without my best friend**

 **Me: **PINKIE****

 **Pinkie: Yes?**

 **Me: There still a few chapter left**

 **Pinkie: Ooooh! can tell me what happen next can you? can you? huh? huh?**

 **Me: Nope sorry Pinkie that would spoil story**

 **What will happen next? Will Vira be ok? What will the girls and Sunset do now? How will Sunset confess to her now that it too late? **?****

 **WELL...YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THE NEW CHAPTER**

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******


	11. Chapter 11

**_**NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 _ **Applejack just stood there eyes widen as she lower hat frowning and body shaking in disppoinment in herself for not protecting Vira after realizing that Vira is not moving at all or is responding**_

 _ **'no, no, no please Vira please be ok. Please be ok wake up! open your eyes. show us your ok. please don't leave like how mah parents left' She thought praying to herself hoping Vira was ok, but she didn't wake up or respond to Sunset attempt to Revie her**_

 _ **Applejack was shaking so hard, she drop to the floor and hit the ground with her fist as her hat fell off as tears finally ran down her face**_

 _ ***I know Applejack in the show state she cries on the inside she the most level head person ever but I feel she would cry if someone she care for either pass away or is on the verge of dying**_

 _ **Vira is like family to her, like a sister to her and has been the one who always goes to Applejack if ever had a problem or need advice, and LOVES how honest and support Applejack is to her**_

 _ **she always trust Applejack when it came to keep secret she is the first person she told that she kind of like girls and ever since then Applejack had been supportive and encourage her to tell the others and Applejack already sense something between her and Sunset in a romantic way, so anwa-**_

 _ **Vira, Ellie, Navi, and the readers: GET ON WITH IT Me: Alight! Alright geez -_-***_

 _ **"VIRA THIS NOT FUNNY, WAKE UP!" Sunset yell shaking her again but Applejack stop her. Sunset look at her mad that her friend is stop her from getting to respond**_

 _ **Sunset eyes widen when she notice Applejack crying and is sadly shaking her head. She put together the pieces as she look at Vira again holding her with her shaking hands**_

 _ **Vira? No please be ok...please wake up"...'no respond'... "NOOO VIRA !" Sunset screaming in agony and crying while holding Vira as everyone ran up to them.**_

 **And now the story began**

* * *

 **MEANWHILE IN WITH VIRA**

Vira open her eyes and was scared to not see her friends. But instead of see her friends and her dad, all she sees is a deep white void that was endless like a botomless pit. She got up to look around trying to find a way out, but couldn't find it.  
She kept going in circles and ended up deeper in the room which scared and frustrate her more

"Hello" she said as her voice echo

"Pinkie? Rainbow? Applejack? Rarity? Fluttershy? Ellie? Sunset? Papa?" She said calling out her friends and trying to see if they can hear her, but all she heard was her echo's.

Then golden figure with an green aura surrounding it appeared this figure had a green figure appreared Vira sqiunt covering her eyes from the bright light and opening her eyes when it died down She look at the figuire and instantly knowing who this figue this learning from her history of all hyrule

"Farore" Vira kneeling down to show respect to the goddess Farore who is the godess of the courage. She smile at her in motherly way bend down to hold in her arm and kiss her on top of her head

 ***she doing that in a motherly way so don't get any ideas people I'm watching you _ ***

"Rise young princess" Farore said letting go of Vira so she can get up

Vira got up but stop and look at Farore squint at her, _**'Her voice sounds familiar'**_ She thought trying to piece this together. Her eyes widen realizing who been helping her throughout her adventure and her question had been confirm when Farore nodded somehow knowing what Vira was thinking.

"Wait your the msterious voice I've been hearing for the past 6 months"

"Yes young Princess. Even in the face of danger, you still didn't give in to help Ganondorf to other pieces of the triforce and safrice yourself to save your friends"

"Wait I'm DEAD?" Vira shouted in worried and a panic tone.

"No princess, your in between Life and death. I bet you've have question for me to answer like your wondering why you were able to call out that power I kept mentioning" Vira nodded finally wanting to know about it during the incident of the fall formal **'no offense Sunset'** and the battle of the bands

"Well it all started after the wish you made of wanting to prove yourself when you fell off the cliff, Din, even Nayru and I gather enough energy to summon to send you somewhere away from Hyrule. I watch you since you were a baby and watch you grow up, and it pain me to see you to be marry to someone who can bring to chaos to the castle and all of Hyrule.

I attach myself to you and made my personal mission to make sure you were well protected under my care. So I would give you advice and warning about certain things. Anyways, not only I attach myself to you, but it made you new the holder of the triforce of courage, but since crossing the portal it made the triforce convert into what you call 'golden light beam', but it also makes you 'Pony up' as what your friends said" Farore explain

Vira smile with happy tear running down her face nodded in unstanding hug Farore who smile at her in mother kind of way return the hug, then they both hears someone call out to her the voice sound fimilar, but it sound sad

"Sunset?" Vira ask trying to pinpoint where she was but couldnt see her

 _ **'Sunset where are you? I cant find or see you and why do you sound like your crying'**_ Vira thought to herself looking at Farore

"Farore thank you so much for trusting me with the triforce of courage. Not that I don't sound gratefule , but I really want to get back with my friends. I want to go home with them They make me feel so happy. How can I do that?" Vira ask looking at the goddess

"I will help you find a way since your friends save you and Hyrule from evil but before you leave hear my advice to you to tell your parents about your love for Sunset" Farore said suggesting Vira about her problem that made her run away in the first place.

Vira nodded, "Ok I will so now what will happen now" she ask

"Now touch my hand and I will besto upon you two weapons you'll now own. This will be useful when you pony up and they'll be also useful in dire times" she explain as Vira grab her hand and a light glowed brightly

* * *

 **MEANWHILE WITH SUNSET AND OTHERS**

Sunset hold on to Vira's body she kept repeating theses words: "Vira please wake up" , "Don't leave me", "Come back to us", and "I love you" While crying her heart out refusing to believe she gone.

Applejack and the other tried to pry her away from Vira but she snapped at them want them to leaving her alone to keep holding on to Vira The only one Sunset let get close to her and Vira is Navi, Pinkie, and Fluttershy because Navi felt sad too and hug Vira in agony and was the one who didn't try to pry her away, while Pinkie whose hair deflated seeing Vira's body and moping hugging Fluttershy not bothering Sunset.

They knew Sunset care so much for this girl She open Sunset's heart and was willing to still be friends with her despite of what happen when they first met. The girls and Link stop trying their effort and let Sunset have a few moments with Vira and just stood there hugging each other trying to hold it together Sunset caress Vira's face and kiss her in sadness realizing nothing she did brought Vira back and hug her choking and sniffling as tears still ran down her face.

The other girls, Navi, and Link then surround Sunset and Vira as they look down in sadness especially Link since he and his family just got Vira back after being missing for 1 year and 2 months.  
They all stood there in silent feeling like a failure Applejack grab her hat and hold it in her chest lower head down tears down her face, but then, she and Rarity notice Vira's finger twitch which made Rarity gasp

"Darling look" She said to Sunset.

Sunset pull away looking at Vira noticing Vira's body twitching. The wound on her side suddenly started to glow and stop as it heal her wound as she let out groan in pain. Everyones eyes widen except Pinkie who shook with excitment as the wound started to heal itself and her hair poof back to it normal self and Link who sigh in relif as he thank the godess.

Vira gave a big gasp of air as she widely open her eyes but she painfully closed them when the light enter her sight.  
It took a few minute for her to adust to the light. When it finally settle to the light, she notice that everyone was looking at her.

She saw Sunset and smile at her but furrowed her brows when she notice her tears, "Sunset? Hey, why are you crying?" Vira ask in a raspy voice reaching out to Sunset wipping her tears away and caress her face.

Sunset lean into her touch and place her on top of Vira's hand, "Nothing, I'm just glad your fine" Sunset said smiling hand shushing her gently reassure her as more tears came out.

"Wait...WHERE'S GANONDORF?" Vira quickly getting up realizing sank in but Sunset hold her still making sure she didn't injure herself even more.

"He gone; you somehow banished. He's never going to harm or hurt anyone anymore" Link explain hugging Vira happy that his little girl is fine

"Can you get up?" Link ask but Vira shook her head.

"I still feel weak I dont think i have any strength left to leave." Vira weakly whispered Sunset nodded in understanding and with some determination, she picked her up in her arms bridal style. Vira blush and put her head on Sunset's neck smiling peacefully making Sunset blush.

"Come on, let get out of here" Sunset said as they all left the now destroyed castle to where they left the horse tied With the help of Applejack, they put Vira on Nova and Sunset climbed up holding her as she signal Nova to go. Everyone and Navi then follow them and climbed up the horses and fled the now destroyed castle.

* * *

 **10 MINTUES LATER**

They manage to get to the Hyrule castle town.

Link notice one of the guards "Captin, tell Zelda that princess Kurvira is back and Ganondorf is finally defeated. Also have the maid bring bowl of water, towels, and medicine to Kurvira's room " Link order as the guard saluted and fled quickly to find the queen.

Everyone made it to the castle. They pull the horses to a complete stop as Sunset climbed down and wirh Link help, carrying Vira down the horse and inside the castle as everyone followed Link to Vira's room

"Here put her on her bed" Link instructed as Sunset set her down on her Bed.

Then Zelda and Ansem showed up in the room, "Link, we came as soon as we could. Is Kurvira ok?" Zelda ask holding a bowl of water, towels, and medicine.

"Your highness, Vira is fine. She just need rest." Applejack reassure Zelda. She and Ansem sighed in relief walking toward Vira.

"Kurvira? Honey, how do you feel?" Zelda ask brushing Vira's hair away and wiping her face with the wet towel wiping her face making her wince but Sunset hold her hand squeezing it comforting her.

Zelda held a drink "Here drink this, it will heal your wound" Vira hold hand stopping her from taking a sip

"Mama, I'm Fine, but I need to tell you, Ansem and Papa something" She look over to the girls weakly, "Can you all give me a moment alone" Vira head the chorus of her friends

"oh ok" "Yeah Sure" the girls mumbled and left the room with Navi grumpily following them

She forcfully sat up wincing Zelda tried to held her down, but Vira stubbornly refuse it still sat, "Remeber when you told to think about my future and my role as princess?" Zelda nodded still brushing her hair and pouring the medicine on towel and putting on her face which stuck to her face and injuries. Zelda also made drink potion that'll heal Vira's wound but it would also will make her sleepy, but she also listen to what Vira had to say.

"Well when I lost consciousness, I saw the goddess Farore in my mind. She told me she attach herself on me when I was suck into the portal. She been watching over me my whole life and she knew I wasn't happy

She been making sure I was well protected, but not only that I became the new holder of the triforce of courage. She also gave me advice to tell you the truth" she look over to her parents who were shock at the news about Farore making Vira the new barrier holder the triforce of courage.

"And that is I don't want to leave the girls when they go back to their world. I like being with them; they make me happy. I don't love or want to marry Aiden. He not fit nor responisble to rule.

Besides my heart belong to Sunset." She stated gripping her clothes where her heart is and is blushing, "I love her with all my heart. Please don't make stay here and be separated from my friends" She confess as Link look over to a shocking looking Zelda showing her the contract and pointing the part he put he whisper something to her.

Zelda look over to Ansem who was surprise to see that he confirm what Link said was true Zelda nodded and look at Vira

"We'll think about it, but right now you need to rest. Do want your friends to stay here?" Vira nodded sad that knowing her parents would disaprove and say no. Zelda and Ansem left the room but Link stayed behind

"Kurvira I need to know how did you came across Navi" he ask her.  
Vira explain smiling recalling how Navi and her meet when she was 5 and it was in the Kokiri forrest.

Link nodded his head understanding now as he left the room,letting the girls enter the room.

"Ummm...Vira, how are you feeling?" Fluttershy ask, "If you don't mind me asking" as everyone ask her how she was feeling.

"Girls, girls, GIRLS" She manage to get their attention, "I'm fine I just need some rest the potion my mother give will make sleepy and it should kick in any moment" She assure them she was ok They were about to leave the room, but Vira grab Sunset's tunic stopping her from leaving.

"Wait! Don't go. Sunset can you and the girl please stay I don't want sleep alone nor want to by myself" Vira ask her eyes pleading to her Sunset give her a sweet and gentle smile

"Sure Vira" Sunset climb over to her as Vira latch on to her ready to fall asleep.

As the other girls made sleeping arrangement and were ready to go to sleep

"Good night" Vira said as the other replied good night to her as they fell asleep. Vira curled up to Sunset as she wrap her arms around Vira. Sunset fingers ran through Vira's scalp as Vira smile peacefully

"Thank you for saving me" Vira mumble to her before the side effect of the potion kick in and msde her fall asleep and give a tiny but adorable yawn. She then let out soft snoring Sunset smile lovingly at her kissing her forehead then press her forehead toward Vira causing her to smile in her sleep content in Sunset treating her like protective girlfriend

"No I should be the one who should be thank you for saving me in the first place and giving me friendship, I love you" Sunset lazily mumble knowing Vira was too deep in her sleep to hear her She curling up holding Vira tightly in a protective manner making Vira stiill smile in her sleep as sleepingness took over Sunset's mind and body.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 ** **What will happen next? Will Vira be ok? What will the girls and Sunset do now? What Will Vira's parents do now? Will they make her stay or let her go with Sunset and her friends? How will they handle Aiden and the marriage?...****

 **WELL...YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THE NEW CHAPTER**

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******


	12. Chapter 12

**_**NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 ** _"I love her with all my heart. Please don't make stay here and be separated from my friends" She confess as Link look over to a shocking looking Zelda showing her the contract and pointing the part he put he whisper something to her._**

 ** _Zelda look over to Ansem who was surprise to see that he confirm what Link said was true Zelda nodded and look at Vira_**

 ** _"We'll think about it, but right now you need to rest. Do want your friends to stay here?" Vira nodded sad that knowing her parents would disaprove and say no. Zelda and Ansem left the room but Link stayed behind_**

 ** _"Kurvira I need to know how did you came across Navi" he ask her._**  
 ** _Vira explain smiling recalling how Navi and her meet when she was 5 and it was in the Kokiri forrest._**

 ** _Link nodded his head understanding now as he left the room,letting the girls enter the room._**

 ** _"Ummm...Vira, how are you feeling?" Fluttershy ask, "If you don't mind me asking" as everyone ask her how she was feeling._**

 ** _"Girls, girls, GIRLS" She manage to get their attention, "I'm fine I just need some rest the potion my mother give will make sleepy and it should kick in any moment" She assure them she was ok They were about to leave the room, but Vira grab Sunset's tunic stopping her from leaving._**

 ** _"Wait! Don't go. Sunset can you and the girl please stay I don't want sleep alone nor want to by myself" Vira ask her eyes pleading to her Sunset give her a sweet and gentle smile_**

 ** _"Sure Vira" Sunset climb over to her as Vira latch on to her ready to fall asleep._**

 ** _As the other girls made sleeping arrangement and were ready to go to sleep_**

 ** _"Good night" Vira said as the other replied good night to her as they fell asleep. Vira curled up to Sunset as she wrap her arms around Vira. Sunset fingers ran through Vira's scalp as Vira smile peacefully_**

 ** _"Thank you for saving me" Vira mumble to her before the side effect of the potion kick in and msde her fall asleep and give a tiny but adorable yawn. She then let out soft snoring Sunset smile lovingly at her kissing her forehead then press her forehead toward Vira causing her to smile in her sleep content in Sunset treating her like protective girlfriend_**

 ** _"No I should be the one who should be thank you for saving me in the first place and giving me friendship, I love you" Sunset lazily mumble knowing Vira was too deep in her sleep to hear her She curling up holding Vira tightly in a protective manner making Vira stiill smile in her sleep as sleepingness took over Sunset's mind and body._**

 **And now the story began**

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Vira open her eys slowly and felt someone around her. She look up and saw Sunset sleeping peacefully. She smile blushing at Sunset's beauty

 _ **'I just stare at her all day'** _She though admiring Sunset causing to her to nuzzle Vira even more in her sleep

she smile at the girl's affection by kissing her nose careful on not waking her up as she stretch and carefully slip out of Sunset's hold.

She grabbed a pillow to replace her as Sunset cuddle it thinking it was her.  
Vira smile but frown notice something on her hand. She had a weird looking gaunlet on her arm it was red on her hand and coal grey on the bottom She also saw the mark of the triforce on her right hand

 _ **'Did this appear when I was asleep how didn't I notice it?'** _Vira thought inspecting it until she notice Navi and Pinkie getting up

"Morning Navi, Pinkie" Vira greeted quietly

MORNING VI-" Pinkie was cut off when Navi and Vira quickly clamp Pinkie's mouth shut Navi and Vira worry that woke the girls up but sigh in reief when they didnt stir from their sleep

"Ok if we let go Pinkie can you promise to not scream" Pinkie nodded did her pinkie promise despite having her mouth cover Vira and Navi let go of Pinkie

"Morning Vira how you feel" Navi flew around Vira

I feel much better I think the medicine and potion really help" Vira smile taking off the bandage and inspect herself on the mirrior to see her injuries already healed

"What that" Navi ask noticing the gaunlets

Oooooh pretty" Pinkie said excitingly grabbing Vira's invading her personal space but Vira got used to Pinkie doing this.  
Vira amused by Pinkie just calmly took a step back and answer Navi's question

"Yeah about the I don't really know. I just woke up with these on my arms all of a suden" Vira inspecting her arm again "I'm go and refreshen up then I'm going to get something to eat, can you stay here until the girls wake up? I don't want them getting lost" Vira ask

"Sure" Navi said landing on the bed

She look at Pinkie "do you want to go with me to eat, or do you want to stay?"

Pinkie giggle at her as her stomache growl surprisingly in sound like music, "Well of course I go with you, silly goose" She said as they quietly left the room as the guard salute to Vira. They made their way to the diner table.

Both of them greet Ansem and Impa as they got her breakfast and a fresh squeeze orange drink cup in Vira's hand while Pinkie pulled a milkshake out of nowhere.  
This confuse Ansem and Impa as they see Vira standing there not questioning this, but Vira just simple said, "I stopped question things when it comes to Pinkie pPie"

As Vira sat down in the chair as as everyone and Navi walk in "Morning everyone" Vira and Ansem said to them Some replied while others yawned and sat down

Sunset sat next to Vira smile at her, then she notice her arm

"Hey what that? I didn't notice that yesterday" Sunset ask as everyone look at them

"To be honset, I just notice it when I woke up. I have no idea how it got on my arm" Vira confess not knowing the answer or how to figure this mystery out

"Ah'm pretty sure you get some answer soon or later, but for now, let eat" Applejack said as they all got ready to eat

OH! by the way Kurvira, our parents wants to meet us in the throne room" Ansem remind her after they finish eating.

Vira nodded they went back to eating

* * *

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

After they finish eating breakfast, they freshen up and everyone follow Ansem and Vira to the throne room As they walk toward the throne room, Vira notice Aslan and Aiden in the throne room Everyone was tense to see Aiden especially Sunset and Vira

Sunset grab Vira's shoulder to show her support

 _ **'I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later'** _Vira thought to herself patting Sunset hand to show she knows that the girls always have her back but she knew that she had to do this alone. She turn to look at her friends

"Girls I want to you to promise me that you won't intervere with anything they say or do" Vira plead as the girls hesitated but still replied yes. Vira look at Ansem nodding her head ready to say what need to be said

"Princess ready to prepare the wedding?" Aslan laugh when Vira, Ansem, and the girls walk in. Aiden look over to Sunset with a smug smile and stood proudly. Sunset angryly stare and clench her fist but she stop when Vira spoke out.

Vira sigh, "Aslan, as much I want to untited Termina and Hyrule, I'm afraid I can't marry your son" Vira said then flinch when Aslan and Aiden yell out

"WHAT?" WE MADE A DEAL LINK AND ZE-" Vira held her hand out silencing Aslan and Aiden

"Aslan this isnt my descion but mine. I've no problem with you but I have sevral problem with your son. You see, he not fit to be ruler to the kingdom" Vira explain everything that happen that night she got kidnapped and the many bad flaws of Aiden, "Plus I love someone else and I hope this person feels the same way. They got to know me not as a princess but someone beyond that.

Now then, you can see in it in the fine print in the contract" Vira explain showing the contract Aslan read the fine which had the loophole _'if someone else love the princess if the princess feel the way toward that person, then the contract is nullified'_

"It also state if he harm me in anyway threating _'before the wedding'_ then the contract is nullified" Vira stated with her head up with so much authority

Aslan heard from Aiden that a red and yellow haired girl stole the heart of the princess. And he heard about her saving her from Ganondorf along with Link and 7 girls. Aslan nodded realizing what Vira said is true Aiden has many problem and he is not worthy to be ruler yet.

He return the contract back to Vira. He was about negotiat a deal but Aiden step in angryly

"YOU STUPID WRENCH GIRL, I'LL SHOW YOU SOME MANNERS" Aiden shouted ran up to Vira with a sword when he saw the fine print

"VIRA" Everyone exclaim as Sunset ran toward her ready to push Vira out of harm way. Vira close her eyes and put her hands in front of her waiting to blow to come, but nothing happen She open her eyes and notice a holographic sheild on her right hand which and a sword in her left hand. This sheild look like the hylain sheild. It had the golden family crest and everthing of the sheild was see through but it was still solid object.

The blade was long

 ***it look like a rapier but the blade is between the master sword and Zelda's sword***

and it was sliver as the guard was red.  
The grip hand guard of the sword was coal hilt of the sword had the golden wire rings wing crest as the blade had a rainbow shine to it The pommel had a small triforce shape.

 ***the color of the guard and the grip hand guard is suppose to represent her loves for Sunset since it has the color of her cutie mark***

Everone notice her right hand as the triforce mark was shinning

Ansem's hand was shinning as well but everyone was more focus on Vira.

In the corner of his eye, Aiden sees Sunset running toward Vira ready to protect her making him ferious and be possive of what is his. He turn to toward Sunset slaping her hard making her fall down and was about swing the sword at Sunset with a craze expression.  
Sunset close her eyes waiting for the blade to come at her

 _ **'Princess use the weapons I give you'** _Farore command as Vira block it with the shield step in front of Sunset with a death glare.

Sunset open her eyes to see Vira standing in front of her blocking the attack

"SUNSET, STAY BACK! I GOT THIS UNDER CONTROL" Vira yelled trying pushing him away and ready to fight him as Sunset crawl away back to her friends

Aiden swung his sword again, but she block it.  
He kept swingin the sword trying to cut and stab her but she kept blocking his attacks She then found an oppertunity when he left himself out in the open and took it.  
She not wanting him to hurt anyone, swung her sword slicing his hand and making him drop it.

He was about to pull his fist back ready to punch the princess but she slam the sheild into him knocking him down.  
He was about to grab the sword, but Vira kick it away and point her sword at his neck as the shield disappear into the gauntlet.

She had icy glare that said _"I'm killing this person"_ and this made her friends except Ellie worried and scared that she going to kill someone.

 _ **'So glad that the after classes of fencing Sunset and I take after class are finally paying off'** _she thought still having an icy and murderous glare furiously that Aiden almost kill her Sunset **_"My Sunset? huh I love does some crazy things'_ **she was pulled from her thoughts when Aslan drop to his knees

"Princess please, show some mercy" Aslan plead to Vira who signal one of the guard to hold Aiden down which they salute and did what she commanded She took a deep breathe calming herself and turn her attention Aslan.

She order Aslan to get up which he did and she spoke with much authority, "Aslan I'll give two options: we can either drop and forget the marriage. If not, then your son will go to our dungeon for trying to kill me and Sunset which nullify the contract and will put your son will be executed for attempt murder of the royalty princess of hyrule, which I really dont want to do, but only if you give me no choice...the decision is up to you. I hope you make the right for your son sake" Vira glaring at Aslan with an stotic expression as took a step back thinking this over in his thoughts.

But before he can make a final descion, Aiden descide to open his mouth not making this situation better which was the final straw for Aslan

"Father you can't me serious of letting this girl-"

YOU BE QUIET! You better be damn happy I'm stopping the princess from slicing your neck" Aslan angryly shouted at Aiden with disapointment expression then look at the princess kneeling down, "Princess I'm so sorry for the trouble my boy has cause. Can I see the contract?" Vira gave him the paper. Aslan grab a another paper he had then riped them both making everyone look at him surprise

"There now your free from this deal" Vira smile and hug him making Aslan laugh and pat her head

"What made you change your mind? Vira ask

"I always knew about my boy had problems, but I never how bad it was until I heard from other. So I had my fellow knight kept tabs on Aiden and report to me whenever he did terrible thing anf they told me what he did on that night That when it hit and made me realize what kind of person my son is and isn't ready to have thagt kind of respondisblity of being ruler until he earn it" He explain smiling toward her then seeing Sunset admiring Vira's braverly and beauty, "And beside it seem that person you mention must have earn your love anf trust in them. It seems the adventure you gone since you disappear change you" he said proudly bowing to her and family

"Thank you. You don't how much I want to do that," Vira let go of him, "But I feel bad that we couldn't united Termina and Hyrule together." Vira guiltly said making him chuckle lightly

"Princess I'm pretty sure your parent and I can make some sort of an arrangement, but for now, I promise you Aiden will never brother you" Aslan said then glare at Aiden in disappointment and frustration, "Let go and you better get ready to work with those uneducated farmer as you called them because from this day forward,  
you'll be working with them and be strip of your status rank" Aiden look horrified and had a broken look as he glared at Vira and Sunset with hate, but Aslan escort him out of the castle and back to their home.

The girls cheered and gather around Vira as the sword disappeared as well. Vira caress Sunset's cheek as she worried about her when Aiden almost killed her, but Sunset lean in her touch assuring her she ok. They both stare at each other smiling gently and hugging each other

* * *

 **MEANWHLE WITH ZELDA AND LINK**

Zelda and Link look at Vira surprise as the sword and sheild appeared. As they watch the whole ordeal with Kurvira dealing with Aslan with so much authority and how well she handle the situation

Link witnessing his little girl tending to Sunset made him look over to Zelda who was still surprise over the whole thing

She notice Link staring at her smiling "What is it, Love?" Zelda ask her sweetheart

"Dont Sunset and Kurvira remind you of us when we were younger and in love?" Link ask her as they laugh when Vira and Sunset were dogpile by the other girls all of them laughing

"Now that you mention yes they do" Zelda smile then sigh sadly "Kurvira will be heartbroken if they leave and she stays here"

"Yes she be miserable and will be sad forever" Link agree with Zelda frowning know if Kurvira get her heart broken from sepration from these girls, there is nothing they can do to cheer her up

Zelda had a finger on her chin pondering, "Hmmm it seem that these girl help Kurvira grow as a person and help her gain maturity. It be wrong to take her away from them" Zelda opem her eyes as her Husband stare at her with a warm smile she return the smile as they nodded and Link kiss her forehead

"Honeybun, What ever we say to her or decide for her now just know she will always be our little girl" He said reassuring her as tears were running down her face Zelda wipe them away nodded and kept her posture and approach the girls and Ansem

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

"Kurvira we made our Descision" Zelda said as Vira look down sad knowing her parents will say no.

"The decision is you can stay with your friends" Vira and the girl's head shot up at Zelda.

"Are you serious? Really?" Vira ask shocked

"Well, we were about to say no, but seeing how you handle yourself like a true princess and we know how much you care for your friends. You seem happier with them and we don't want to take that away. Just promise us that you'll either write to us or visit" Link and wrapping her arm behind Zelda in a loving way

She was about say she didn't know to send letter to her parents but a voice called out, _ **'Princess I forgot to mention the gauntlet have an ability to send yourself and your friend between world so you can send letter to your parents'**_ Farore said to her

 _ **'Thank you. Thank you so much for tell me this earlier'** _Vira replied sarcastically which she earned a slap in her mind

 _ **'Princess don't sass me'**_ Farore said in a warning tone then disappear in her mind

"Anyway Impa has the potion to send you back home" Zelda said but Link stop her and look at Navi

"I promise I love you guys" Vira said hugging them. Zelda hand Vira her bag. Vira look at it and her ocarina and Ellie's harp. She also notice rupees and gold coins in there as well.  
Vira thanked her mom and went to her brother.

"Navi? " Link called out to his old friend

"Yes Link?" Navi flew to him

"Take care of my little girl" Navi hug him and promise him

"Eleanor take care of yourself and the princess for us" Impa said to Ellie which she promise with her life.

"Hey Sunset" Zelda and Link called out

Yes" she turn her attention to them as they smile and spoke, "We aprove" Sunset stare them in confusion but then she smile when she got what they were saying.

Ansem hug Vira "take care of yourself little sis"

"I will" Vira smile at him letting him go. She notice the mark on his hand "Ansem is the mark of the triforce?" She whisper to him

" Yeah it the triforce of Wisdom I got it like a year ago" he said trying to remember

"Do our parents know" Vira ask

"No but I'll tell them when you leave" he smile not before look at Sunset with an determine expression

"Please take of her or else, Sunset" Ansem said with a death glare

"I promise Ansem" Sunset bow to him scared of her mind not wanting the hylain prince to kick her ass if she didn't kept her promise.

Impa pour the potion and they all walk throughas the white portal turn into rainbow as it closed. But before it competely close, Nova and Bandit who somehow got inside the throne room, ran toward the portal as it closed

Link, Zelda, Ansem, and Impa stared happy as the portal closing knowing their daughters will be in good hands but were surprise and shock at the horse _ **'Knowing Nova and Bandit, She was to be sad that Kurvira was leaving and she want to follow her. As for Bandit, he would always follow Nova'**_

* * *

 **TBC...**

 ** **What will happen next? What will the girls and Sunset do now? How will Ellie and Vira react to the horses following them? Will Sunset confess to Vira without any interruption?****

 **WELL...YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! NEW CHAPTER**

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******

 ** ** **Well people this it just one more chapter for the story to finish I really hope you guys really like the story******


	13. Chapter 13

**_**NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 _ **"Kurvira we made our Descision" Zelda said as Vira look down sad knowing her parents will say no.**_

 _ **"The decision is you can stay with your friends" Vira and the girl's head shot up at Zelda.**_

 _ **"Are you serious? Really?" Vira ask shocked**_

 _ **"Well, we were about to say no, but seeing how you handle yourself like a true princess and we know how much you care for your friends. You seem happier with them and we don't want to take that away. Just promise us that you'll either write to us or visit" Link and wrapping her arm behind Zelda in a loving way**_

 _ **She was about say she didn't know to send letter to her parents but a voice called out, 'Princess I forgot to mention the gauntlet have an ability to send yourself and your friend between world so you can send letter to your parents' Farore said to her**_

 _ **'Thank you. Thank you so much for tell me this earlier' Vira replied sarcastically which she earned a slap in her mind**_

 _ **'Princess don't sass me' Farore said in a warning tone then disappear in her mind**_

 _ **"Anyway Impa has the potion to send you back home" Zelda said but Link stop her and look at Navi**_

 _ **"I promise I love you guys" Vira said hugging them. Zelda hand Vira her bag. Vira look at it and her ocarina and Ellie's harp. She also notice rupees and gold coins in there as well.**_  
 _ **Vira thanked her mom and went to her brother.**_

 _ **"Navi? " Link called out to his old friend**_

 _ **"Yes Link?" Navi flew to him**_

 _ **"Take care of my little girl" Navi hug him and promise him**_

 _ **"Eleanor take care of yourself and the princess for us" Impa said to Ellie which she promise with her life.**_

 _ **"Hey Sunset" Zelda and Link called out**_

 _ **Yes" she turn her attention to them as they smile and spoke, "We aprove" Sunset stare them in confusion but then she smile when she got what they were saying.**_

 _ **Ansem hug Vira "take care of yourself little sis"**_

 _ **"I will" Vira smile at him letting him go. She notice the mark on his hand "Ansem is the mark of the triforce?" She whisper to him**_

 _ **" Yeah it the triforce of Wisdom I got it like a year ago" he said trying to remember**_

 _ **"Do our parents know" Vira ask**_

 _ **"No but I'll tell them when you leave" he smile not before look at Sunset with an determine expression**_

 _ **"Please take of her or else, Sunset" Ansem said with a death glare**_

 _ **"I promise Ansem" Sunset bow to him scared of her mind not wanting the hylain prince to kick her ass if she didn't kept her promise.**_

 _ **Impa pour the potion and they all walk throughas the white portal turn into rainbow as it closed. But before it competely close, Nova and Bandit who somehow got inside the throne room, ran toward the portal as it closed**_

 _ **Link, Zelda, Ansem, and Impa stared happy as the portal closing knowing their daughters will be in good hands but were surprise and shock at the horse 'Knowing Nova and Bandit, She was to be sad that Kurvira was leaving and she want to follow her. As for Bandit, he would always follow Nova'**_

 **And now the story began**

* * *

The girls and Navi who is back in her bird form open their eyes open their eyes noticing they're back where they left when they met Impa.

"Woohoo! We're finally back home" Pinkie exclaim in a hyper happy tone as they notice they are back in their normal clothes.

Vira notice the red and coal grey gaunlets was into a fingerless gloves She notice the gloves had the desgin of shield and sword on left hand, while the right one had the mark of the triforce of courage.

 ***This design of the gloves is base on the hot topic gloves of the legend of Zelda. Their black with grey in the end with the Hylian shield on both gloves***

 _ **'Remind me to have Rarity make me a new outfit to match these'**_ She thought to herself and checking the bag Zelda gave her

"Do think anyone notice we been gone for many days?" Fluttershy ask quietly in her timid tone making Vira checked her phone to see that date and realize they havent been gone for too long

Everyone was busy trying think of how long it was and how worried their parents must be if they were missing

"Hey girls, Girls? HEY! GUYS!" Navi and Vira shouted together trying to get their attention which they did.

"So I check my phone and it looks like, we only been gone for 2 days" Vira explain as everyone except Ellie look at Vira surprise at what she said

"How is that Possible" Rarity ask still shock

"Time in Hyrule travel much faster while this world time travels very slowly" Ellie explain making the girls say "Ahhh" in understanding at the infomation relief that they didnt have to come up with an excuse for their parents.

"Ah guess its a good thang that we today is the start of the 4 day weekend of no school and we told our folks that we were goin' to Sunset's house for a sleepover. We should go and do somethin' together" Applejack suggest as everyone was ready to leaving to go to Sunset's appartment

"Hey um, Vira wait" Sunset said grabbing Vira's sleeves making everyone stop and look at them

"Yes Sunset what is it?" She ask making eye contact with Sunset's Cyan eyes

"Can I talk to you in private" Sunset ask Vira nodded and went to talk in private leaving the girls.

* * *

MEANWHILE WITH SUNSET AND VIRA

"So What did you want to talk about" Vira Ask curiously with a smile on her face leaning in one of the trees motioning with her hand to Sunset.  
Sunset had a nervous expression, but her brain almost stop functioning when Vira made an adorable curious expression

 _ **'AHHH I CANT DO IT'**_ She thought but for some reason she could swore she heard a male voice in her mind saying to her

 **"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? DO IT! JUST DO IT!"**

 ***Get it? the reference for people who got the reference high five 'slap' "Alright!" lol 'Cricket noise' Sigh ill just go 'door open and close***

She shook her head and took a deep breath _ **'No I can do it just open your dumb mouth and say it'** _she thought to herself trying to find the word and courage

"I-I uhh was wondering if you want to go get something to eat, then catch a movie later, just the two of us?" Sunset ask looking away nervously and looking shy while rubbing her the back of her neck with a blush on her face.

Vira had a surprise face then she smile playfully noticing the blush on her face, "Why Sunset Shimmer, are you aking me out on a date?' Vira ask smiling playfully making Sunset chuckle slighty but still continue talking

"Yeah I really like you ever since when you beat me at the fall formal, but i guess my crush you grew even more when I got to know you as friends and I want to be more than just friends and I want to show by taking on a date" Sunset took out a box and opened it. She pull out the necklace she want to give to Vira back when the festival was going on

"I want to give this to you to show you I care about you...before Ganondorf crash the party." Vira put both hands on her mouths, shock about the necklace, but also about Sunset confession

"So what do you say will you? If you don't want to, I can understand. I mean I know I acted horrible just like Aiden when you first met and you never wanted to be with me" Sunset lower her head not looking at Vira.

Then her head was lifted by Vira's hand Vira smile lovely at her and kiss her wrapping her arms around Sunset's neck. Sunset eyes widen surprise at Vira sudden action, but then close them wrapping her arms around Vira waist pulling her closer to her.

They could hear the girls squealed excitedly witness the whole thing the girls didn't hear what they said in the conversation but they knew those two confess. They pull away and smiling loving at each other as the other gave them a thumbs up to them

Both Sunset and Vira laugh at how Pinkie and Applejack with a playful smug look on their face hold out their hands to Rainbow who Grumply handed them a $20.

 ***-_- of course Pinkie and Rainbow would bet on this. But Applejack would be a completive toward Rainbow always trying to prove to her she the best***

Vira look back to Sunset and hold one hand on sunset's hand intertwine with each other

Vira brush her hair behind her ear acting shyly blushing really hard from the kiss, but still had the courage to speak with a lovingly smile at her

"Sunset I would love go on this date with you" Vira smile but she grabbed Sunset's cheeks forcing her look into her eyes.  
She had a angry and disappointed expression, but she wasn't feeling toward Sunset.

But She didnt like Sunset putting herself down and she wanted to reassure her she spoke with an serious but firm tone, "Hey I get it you still feel bad about what happen in the past and I know you acted bad in the past and you think you were as bad as Aiden, but there one thing you don't have in common with him is that you changed and you were willing to save me from danger and never let anything hurt me. Aiden wouldnt have done that" She kiss her again.

They pull away to catch their breaths as Sunset had Vira turn around so she and put the necklace around her neck.

"If we are going to go on this date, we should have Rarity and Ellie help us get ready" Sunset suggest

"I like that Come on" Vira said grabbing Sunset's hand and running to the other girls telling them their plans and helping them to get ready for their date, but then Vira got knock down by something she look up and see what knock her down and what she witness shock her "NOVA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" She ask the horse still look the same her fur and mane were a bit brighter and the same with Bandit as well

"Wellllll, Knowing Nova, she probably sensed that and knew that you were leaving and want to follow you and Bandit probably follow her" Ellie stated patting her horse

"Yeah and knowin' they follow you it probably means their stuck with ya'll" Applejack stated making Vira groan puting her head on Nova's neck as she nibble her hair, but Vira immediately stop her still groan in annoyance and feeling frustrated that she would have to put her date with Sunset on hold

"Yeah but where will they stay? We don't have any place to put them plus I would have to cancel on Sunset" Vira said sounding disappointed look at Sunset with an apologetic expression, but Applejack patted and rub her hand on her back in a calming manner

"Now don't you worry about a thang Vira. Ellie and Ah can take them at mah family barn" Applejack said grabbing the regin of Nova while Ellie grabbed Bandit

"Really? you will?" Vira ask happily

"Sure Vira Your mah friend and You treat your horse like family, so we'll treat them like family. Why by the time they get to the barn they''ll be happier than a dog chasin it own tail. Just let me call my brother to get the horse trailer while you and the girls go to rarity for your date. Ah'll catch up to y'all later" Applejack said getting her phone out and dialing her brother and waited for him to get her.

"OH thank you! Thank you! Thank you!... " Vira shouted thanking Applejack multiple times as she hugged the farm girl

Applejack smile returning the hug

"Aww shuck, dont mention it Vira. Like ah said, Ah'll always be there you when you need it. Thats the honset truth" Applejack said assuring the hylain girl what she saying is the honset truth

Vira smile at her believing her words she suddenly felt Applejack pushing her gently toward Rarity so she can help her get ready for the date

"Now go have fun on your date. Tell us all the details of the date later" Applejack and Ellie said in unison since Ellie decide to stay with Applejack to help her with dealing with the horses

Vira laugh nodded at their request and left with the other girls left to help her get ready for the date with Sunset...

* * *

 **MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ELSE**

Somewhere back in the human world, a young scientist was doing some research on the strange going ons at Canterlot High. Her indigo hair pulled into a messy bun, held by a number two pencil and wearing a lab coat. She knew she was onto something regarding Canterlot High, and they had only recently gotten stranger.  
Even more stranger when she found a big reading on the chart recently

She turned to her dog.

"No doubt about it, Spike. There's definitely something strange going on at that school "

Her little puppy on barked in response. No matter what, Twilight Sparkle was determined to reveal the secrets of Canterlot High. But it was't the only thing that was going to be stranger...

* * *

 **TBC... FOR NOW**

 ** ** ** **WELL...YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY BUT DONT WORRY!********

 ** **I'M PLANNING TO DO A NEW STORY IT CALLED LEGEND OF ZELDA EQ: THE FRIENDSHIP GAMES****

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******

 ** ** ** **Just know I wanted Vira and Ellie to have something so that they don't feel homesick so why not give their horse so they can ride them plus it been a long time since Nova and Bandit seen their humans so obviously they'll follow them.********


End file.
